


Floating Down the River

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon A/U-ModernTom's newest attraction-a floating tube excursion down the Sanditon River-hits a wall when the clerk's office does not approve his required permit.  Sidney steps in to help his brother to get the enterprise back on track only to find himself trying to get his own permit: to Charlotte's heart.  Along the way, his friends find that sometimes it just to let the river take them for an adventure.Sidolette/Babster HEA
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 48
Kudos: 179





	1. The Clerk's Office-Drinking to Clear the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Trying again....

Sidney let out a deep sigh at the young lady behind the counter in the city clerk’s office. Tom had sent him on a mission to get a special permit to use the river that ran directly behind the Sanditon Fire Station. It was only one small part of Tom’s newest grand scheme to bring tourists into Sanditon.

Sanditon’s first river tubing experience was Tom’s brainstorm along with his new assistant, Alison Heywood. Oddly enough, Alison was related to the brunette that was currently giving him a glaring look about the state of the paperwork he handed over. He had tried to explain Tom had wanted him to drop it off. It was not like he had completed any portion of it.

“As I was saying, Mr. Parker, you will need to redo these forms and submit the correct form for the application to which Parker Enterprises is wanting the city to grant permission for.”

Sidney did not have time for this. He looked at his watch. He was supposed to be meeting Babington and Crowe at the hotel for drinks. “Miss Heywood, I realize you are trying to do your job, but is there not something you can do particularly since your sister works for my brother?” He let out another sigh.

A red head came over, apparently a manager or something, when his voice had risen a few decibels. “Is there something wrong Charlotte?”

Charlotte let out a breath. “As I was telling Mr. Parker, his brother submitted the incorrect forms as well as this set of forms are not completely done.” Sidney looked at the other girl, hoping to get better traction.

“I’m in quite the hurry, is there a way to speed up this process?” He said irritated towards them.

“There certainly is.” The red head gave him a smirk, which Sidney thought finally meant he was going to get some cooperation from. She took the stack of papers from Charlotte. Then, she placed them in ‘File 22.’ Sidney watched as the papers went through the ‘chomp, chomp, chomp’ of the paper shredder. “Sometimes Mr. Parker, it is always best to start from scratch.” She gave him a pointed look and hit the button to call the next customer in line.

Sidney opened his mouth to say some remark, but as he looked at both ladies, he knew he was wasting his time. Not to mention, Crowe had started texting him every few seconds, wondering where he was at. Sidney gave them a glare and walked out of the office.

“Esther, I do believe you made Mr. Parker upset.” Charlotte commented.

“Mr. Parker is very unreliable and unstable Charlotte. He wants no part of his brother’s schemes. I’m surprised he is even in town.” Esther gave her friend a smile. “Now, let us take care of our last customer and enjoy our weekend. Clara is singing at Sam’s tonight.”

Drinking to Clear the Mind

Sidney arrived at the club and found Babington and Crowe already disappointed with the lack of foot traffic at the current location. Sidney sat down and waved to the waitress to bring him a drink, a strong drink.

“What’s the matter old man?” Crowe asked.

Letting out an expurgated sigh, Sidney replied, “Tom sent me to the city clerk’s office and I basically got the run around about the incorrect forms being filed.”

Babington laughed. “You mean you found some lady that wouldn’t fill them out for you in exchange for your devilish smile? I didn’t know there were any in Sanditon that would not faint at the sight of you.”

“Well, there’s at least two.”

“Two?” Crowe said while letting out a laugh. “Might be hope for us yet Babbers.”

“You are more than welcome to them.” Sidney grumbled. He had to admit that he was not accustom to ladies treating him that way.

“Well, it’s too bad the clerk’s office isn’t open this weekend, otherwise, I might be inclined to see just what kind of ladies are infallible to Sidney Parker’s charms.” Babington said with a grin.

Deciding that this location was too dull, they asked the waitress for recommendation on something that was bound to be more exciting. After eating some late dinner, the trio arrived at Sam’s Hideout. Apparently, it was a jazz club and had recently opened.

They walked up to the bar and looked around. The bartender asked them what they wanted as they glanced around. “Oh, for good grief.” Sidney mumbled under his breath.

“What’s the matter Parker?” Crowe looked at him.

“Those two are the ones from the clerk’s office.” Crowe and Babington followed his line of sight to the pair of ladies sitting close to the stage but off to the side. “The brunette is Miss Heywood.”

“What about the ginger?” Babington asked as he studied her.

“Esther Denham,” the bartender said, “and I would tread carefully if I was you. Their roommate is Clara, the girl at the piano.”

They look back at him. Babington took note of the name tag.

“Thank you, Sam for the warning. I don’t suppose you know her favorite drink?”

Sam let out a short chuckle but gave Babington a glass. “It’s your funeral. Don’t say I didn’t try to warn you.”

Babington gave his friends a smile before heading into the fray.


	2. Down in Flames-Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down in Flames-Sidney recognizes a couple of familiar faces from the clerk's office
> 
> Art Class-Georgiana needs something for her display for the historical museum

Down in Flames

Esther and Charlotte were in conversation when Babington arrives at their table. He brought two drinks with him. One for Miss Heywood, so that he does not slight her, but the other specifically for red. Giving them an affable grin as he approached, he placed the extra drinks on the table which gives him a pair of raised eyebrows, one of which remind him of the emerald stone of a family ring that had been passed down to the ladies who were bestowed the treasure on their engagement into the family line.

Babington misses the amused look that Charlotte gives him as he concentrates on the other lady at the table. “I was just passing. I thought you could use another drink.”

“Did you?” the replied was short.

He continued, “Charles.”

“Charles?”

“Yes,” he gave her a rather forward look, “so you’ll know what to call me later, if I may be so bold.”

Charlotte let out a small snort. She felt sorry for the hurricane that what he was about to find himself in.

“Well Charles, let’s play this out, shall we?” Esther said in her non humor tone. “I’ll thank you for being so considerate. You will make some other bold statement in your attempt to fluster me. I will tell you I am not interested. You will take a minute and go back to your friends to determine which better line might work. After a while, you’ll bring me another drink and tell me how tedious it is to talk to someone in a jazz club, especially when we are sitting so close to the stage I can practically kiss the girl at the piano.” Esther took a slight pause to see if Charles was following along and glance at the blonde at the piano, who just happened to be her cousin Clara. “Then, you will tell me all about your prowess on the cricket field and how you are certain I will have the most extraordinary time of my life.”

Babington was slightly flustered at her being so non pretenses about things he thought things were going really well.

Esther gave him a smirk. “I can assure you, Charles whomever you are, that I would not,” she turned her tone serious, “ever contemplate such a shallow proposal. The sea air must have rattled your brains. Excuse me.” Esther got down from her bar stool and walked towards the back of the building.

Charlotte looked at him. “In case you were wondering, that was Esther telling you nicely to go sod off.” Charlotte got down from her bar stool and followed. 

Babington went back to the bar where he got two looks from his friends. “No joy there Babbers?” Crowe crooned at his friend. “Might as well go howl at the moon.” 

“Well, it seems that the Babington’s charm is just as lucky.” Sidney stated plainly. “What’s the matter? She wasn’t interested in knowing you descended from a long line of great lords?”

Babington let out a laugh. “I didn’t even get that far Parker.”

They all got a good laugh at the experience and continued to listen to the music for the remainder of the night.

Art Class

Sidney rose mid-day from after his late-night festivities. They had all drank just a little too much at the club. The last thing he remembered was Crowe talking to the blonde after she had gotten done with her set, Clara.

Clara had been the opposite of the other two that she had been with. Miss Charlotte Heywood with her discerning glare and Miss Esther Denham’s sharp tongue. Sidney poured himself a cup of coffee. He promised Tom he would show his friends around town in hopes that would be interested in rental property for the season.

He also had to check on his ward, Georgiana Lambe, who was working at the historical museum for the summer as an intern. The curator was Mrs. Griffiths, who also had two other interns, a pair of Beaufort ladies, that also worked there. All of the interns were given room and board at Mrs. Griffiths humble home in exchange for working at the museum. Since her relationship with Otis Molyneux had ended, thank the maker Sidney said to himself, he had been able to persuade Georgiana to take a summer holiday in Sanditon.

Of course, it was a working holiday, but since the town was experiencing a decline of visitors, he doubted she would do much work. He arrived at Mrs. Griffiths house to find Georgiana still lounging around the house.

“It’s going to be a nice day, why don’t you go outside and take a walk on the beach?”

She gave him a disapproving glare, which reminded him of another that belonged to a pair of brown eyes and long brunette hair. Sidney quickly squashed the unbridled thought in his head.

“You seem out of sorts, what’s the matter?”

“Mrs. Griffiths seems to think I should create a special historical display to celebrate the town’s anniversary.”

“Why is that a problem?”

“Because she wants the centerpiece to be this ungodly glass pineapple statue that belongs to Lady Denham.”

“Lady Denham?”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “The grand old lady who owns Sanditon House at the edge of town. You certainly should know of it.”

“I thought she died.”

Georgiana let out a huff. “Then, she has become a Phoenix and has risen out of the ashes! All written inquiries of lending any of her precious collection of art has been returned without so much of any inclination as to why the requests were not even reviewed!”

“Can there not be some other substitution?”

Georgiana gave him a look. “I work for a historical museum Sidney. What other possible substitution should I use? The Chandelier from the Trafalgar House that was to be used in the grand entrance of the Terrace Apartment complex? Or Romeo’s Heart?”

Sidney gave her an irritated look. “Romeo’s Heart?”

Georgiana let out a huff. “A special vase to commiserate an anniversary of some Lord Babington and his wife.”

Mrs. Griffiths walked in to announce another visitor. “Not just some anniversary Georgiana. Lord Babington gave his wife that he had custom made in Italy for their marriage.” Mrs. Griffiths looked at Sidney. “His wife loved flowers so he had the vase made special so she could display the flowers that he constantly brought her. Lord Babington married into the Denham family during Sanditon’s most trying times, after the fire that destroyed the original Waterloo Terrace.”

“That was a very long time ago.” Sidney said plainly.

“Yes, but history does have a way of repeating itself.” Mrs. Griffiths said in reply.

“Can we not rewrite our history if we find it disagreeable?” A new voice piped into the conversation.

Sidney turned to find Miss Heywood standing in the doorway. He studied her. “Charlotte!” Georgiana squealed with delight. “Have you come to rescue me?”

Charlotte laughed. “It is a nice day out. I thought we could have a picnic?”

“Absolutely! Who wants to be stuck indoors?”

“What about your display?” Sidney asked, slightly baffled on how his ward was friends with the ubiquitous Miss Heywood.

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “It can wait.” She noticed Sidney was looking at Charlotte. “This is my good friend Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte, my guardian, Sidney Parker.”

Charlotte gave him a tolerable glance. “We have met.” She turned her attention back to Georgiana. “Are you ready to go or do you need me to come back to pick you up?” 

Charlotte did not care to be in Sidney’s presence any longer than needed.

“I’m ready.” Georgiana grabbed her phone and followed Charlotte out the door before Sidney could tell her she could not go.

Sidney could only let out a silent gasp of air. He was clearly losing his charm.

He found Babington and Crowe at the local coffee shop.

“Parker.”

“Babington.”

Sidney glanced at Crowe. “What’s your problem?”

Babington laughed. “He’s running on very little sleep, if you know what I mean.”

Sidney gave him an inquisitive look and Crowe laughed in reply. “I can’t help it if I’m better with my charms than the both of you.”

“What’s on the schedule?”

“I need to head to Sanditon House to see about borrowing some art for Georgiana’s display.”

“Who is Georgiana?” Crowe asked.

“My ward who is here working at the historical museum.”

“Well, I like art.”

Crowe rolled his eyes at Babington. “Isn’t that what you saddled with your x wife?” 

Babington laughed. “No, that is not what got me saddled with Caroline. It was the body paint session after a couple bottles of wine. Thank you for that reminder.” Crowe of course was referring to his short marriage to Caroline Bingley who had been his sister’s art tutor. Their marriage lasted long enough for Babington to realize he needed to be more selective with his women. Caroline had only been interested in his money and status, not so much about him. It was all a pretense.

When Esther had started talking working through all his pretense of buying her a drink, he found himself astonished that he actual found someone that did not care about the farse of picking someone up at the bar usually entailed. He had glanced around the room a few times trying to keep an eye on her but did not try again.

“Well, I shall not pretend to care enough to follow you around. I think I shall go rest up for this afternoon.” Crowe said as he sipped his coffee.

“What’s this afternoon?” Parker asked.

Crowe gave his friends a grin. “I was invited for some sand time.”

Parker gave him a funny look before rolling his eyes.

“I guess then its just you and me Parker.”


	3. Sanditon Art House-Repeat-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanditon Art House-Sidney figures out Charlotte is attractive  
> Repeat-Babington tries to help out Parker and tries again with Esther

The Art House

Parker and Babington jumped into the car and off they drove towards the outskirts of town, down a private road. 

“You aren’t going to dump my body out, here are you?” Babington asked teasingly.

“Well, it is a pretty obscured place. The house has been here for a long time. I thought the owner died, but apparently, she is still here. She has some art that Georgiana needs for her custom display.”

Babington looked appreciatively at the house. It was not as grand as Babington Hall, but for a small town, it must have been owned by a titled gentleman back in the day.

“Whose house is this again?”

“It belonged to the Denham estate before it was converted to an art museum.”

“As in Esther Denham?” Babington gave him a look to which Sidney laughed.

“I have no idea. You know I haven’t been in Sanditon for a long time.”

Babington studied him. “Yes, well as Crowe would say, time to get back on the horse.”

“Easy for you to say. Did you really love Caroline or just marry her for convenience?”

Babington shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t say it really matters one way or the other if I am truthful. Of course, I hear the occasional grumble about not managing to knock her up while I was married from my mother who still thinks I have some sort of family obligation to continue the male line.”

“I thought your mother didn’t like her.”

Babington let out a snort. “Do mothers ever like their daughter in laws?”

“True enough. Perhaps if mine had been alive she would have steered me away from Mrs. Campion.” Even now, he always referred to her with her married name as if she was just some business client. He had not married her. In fact, she had left him at the altar to marry some media mogul old enough to be her father. That was ten years ago Sidney reflected. Ten years and he could still count on one hand the number of women that had made it longer than a one-night stand.

They walked into the grand foyer where the largest display of fresh flowers was prominently placed in a grand vase on a large mahogany table.

“Welcome to the Sanditon Art House,” a male voice came around the corner. “I’m Edward Denham, thank you for visiting.” Edward looked at the pair of gentlemen in front of him. “Oh, Sidney Parker. I heard you were back in town. Escaping from Eliza?”

“Who?” Sidney said with a blank tone.

“Mrs. Eliza Campion. Certainly, you should remember her since she left you at the altar. I imagine it was quite the affair.” Edward said with a little humor in his tone. “I heard she’s back in the meat market.”

“Your awfully blunt Mr. Denham.” Babington said to the conversation.

Edward laughed. “A family trait I’m afraid. You should meet the women in my family. I’m afraid the museum has gone to self-guided tours, but if there are any questions, you can find my sister in her office down that hall.” He pointed to a hallway to their right. “She handles all the inquiries.”

“What about you?” Sidney asked.

“Oh, I’m afraid I’m quite busy working on acquiring some additional artwork these days.” He handed them a pamphlet of the various pieces in the house and walked off.

Babington looked at Parker with a grin. “Well, one more try. What are you wanting?”

Sidney flipped through the brochure and gave him a smirk. “Either the glass pineapple or this.” He was pointing to the vase on the table. “I believe it is referred to as Romeo’s Heart.”

“A vase of flowers?” Babington asked perplexed.

“According to Mrs. Griffiths, the museum curator, it was a vase given by a Lord Babington to a Miss Denham as a wedding gift.” Sidney said holding back the laugh.

“You are making that up.”

“I am not. I couldn’t even make that up if I wanted to.” Sidney gave him a reassuring smile.

Babington looked in the brochure to confirm some history of the art pieces. “I’ll take a walk around.” There was no mention of the vase in the book. He studied some of the artwork in the house before he took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

Sidney walked around looking at the various paintings and sculptures displayed around the grand drawing room. He enjoyed looking at art as it reminded him of the hours he would sit and watch his mother paint before her death.

He found himself glancing out the window towards a formal garden. Obviously, where the flowers had originated from. He was about to turn away when something or someone had caught his eye. Down in the garden, was Georgiana sitting on a picnic blanket with Miss Heywood. It seemed he could not escape her.

Leaving Babington to his own fate, Sidney went to join the ladies outside.

“Mr. Parker?” Charlotte said as he approached.

“Sidney.” He glanced towards Georgiana. “I came to see about getting your art for your project. I had no idea you were acquainted with its curators.”

“I am not.” Georgiana said gruffly.

“That’s my fault Mr. Parker.” Charlotte chimed in.

“Sidney.” He stated again as if she could not remember it. “Why is that your fault?” Why could she not seem to remember his name? It was not like a common name of the day, like James or Fred.

“Well, I just didn’t realize Esther had a connection to the house. By connection I mean her stepbrother. She generally doesn’t talk about her family.”

“No trouble Miss Heywood. I believe Charles will be able to secure the art piece needed.”

“Charlotte.” Georgiana said. “Her name is Charlotte. You don’t need to talk to her like she’s some client.”

Sidney gave her half a smile. “Habit I’m afraid.”

“And just what is it that you do?

“Exporting and importing, nothing too glorious.” He did not want her chasing him for his money. Wait? He wanted her to chase him. He gave her another look. Yes, he would not mind a little bit of chasing. She slightly blushed under his gaze and he felt a twinge that he had not felt for some time. “Yes, well, I just came by since I saw you outside. I shall go check on my friend.” Sidney needed to retreat to get some air and before he got embarrassed himself. Crowe was right. He needed back on the horse.

Repeat

Esther was staring intently at her computer monitor and did not see the gentleman standing in her doorway. Babington studied the lady at her monitor. Last nights unmitigated disaster had played on repeat in his dreams. Even his strung-out divorce with Caroline had not plagued him nearly as the pair of emerald eyes that had glittered at him in amusement when he put the drink on the table.

He knocked on the door. “Miss Denham.”

Esther typed a few keystrokes before turning her attention to the intruder. He could hear her let out a sigh as she turned.

He gave her an affable grin. She leaned back in her chair. “I’ve come to inquire about some art.”

“Have you?” Her tone was slightly hoity.

“Um, yes, it seems my friend’s ward is needing some for her display at the historical museum.”

Esther blinked at him. “Am I supposed to know who your friends are?”

Babington gave her a slight perplex look. Did she not know who he was? Was she living under a rock? “Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe.” She continued to look at him and he was slightly less sure of himself without his friends or lack of alcohol from last night. He sat in the chair across from her.

“And just why would the Art House be inclined to lend out it’s pieces?”

“Well, it’s my understanding that a few of them have historical significance with the development of Sanditon.”

“And which ones would that be?” She asked him pointedly. She knew of course, but she was trying to see just what he knew.

Babington was glad he had scanned over the brochure before he knocked on the door. “Well, for starters Miss Denham, there is the glass pineapple to signify a luncheon to honor an heiress hosted by a Lady Denham.”

Esther tilted her head sideways. “Too easy. You are going to have to do much better than that I’m afraid.”

“Well, how about the watercolor of Sanditon’s first regatta?”

“How about you tell Mr. Parker I wasn’t in my office.” She turned her attention back to the computer.

Babington stared at her. He had not ever been so treated with such disdain. It actually humored him. The silence was so long all he could hear was the typing of the keys at to whatever she was typing.

“Romeo’s heart.” He said, not quite sure if Parker had set him up for failure.

She gave him a puzzled look. “I’m sorry what?”

He took out a breath and tried again to sound more convincing. “Romeo’s heart. You know.”

She crossed her arms and leaned back looking at him. “No, I don’t.”

He flushed under her inquisitive look. “The vase that is on the table in the foyer.”

“And you seem to think it has some sort of historical significance?”

“My sources tell me it was given to a Miss Denham for her wedding to a lord.”

“And that makes it significant because why?” 

Because, he thought, history just might repeat itself in due time Miss Denham. He realized that he had dropped his gaze as he studied her lips. He wondered what they would taste like. “I would think since you are a Denham you would realize the connection.”

“She is not.” Edward came in. Esther glanced up at Edward and gave him a smile. “My father married her mother when she was little.”

“Yes, so I am not a Denham.” Esther said in a monotone.

Well crud Babington thought. So much for tugging on the romantic strings. “What about you Edward?” Babington glanced at him. “Do you know about the vase in the foyer?”

Edward laughed. “That old thing? Why would it be of any interest? It’s just a glass vase.” Edward looked over at Esther. “I’m heading into London. I will see you next week.”

Esther went to say something but knew it would be pointless. Edward had inherited the Sanditon House but did not particularly care for anything within its walls, especially when he learned it was in trusted to be an art museum and could not be sold off. The money left by their aunt was also in a trust fund, only to be used for the purchase of other artwork that met stringent requirements by a committee. He generally spent the money that was allotted for business meetings for his own carnal desires, mainly gambling and women. Sometimes, Esther was not sure which was more, the gambling or the women.


	4. Sand-Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand-Crowe and Allison  
> Lazy Afternoon-Sandcastles

An Ounce of Sand

Crowe woke up from his nap to find he only had about an hour before he was to meet up with Clara. He laughed as he had stridden towards the bathroom to take another shower. He was not sure how he had been the only one that managed to have a highly successful night, but he was not going to complain.

When Parker mentioned a weekend out of London, he jumped at the chance. His annoying aunt was insisting that it was time for him to act more responsible. Was it his fault his elder brother had decided to renounce his titles to commune one with nature? No, it was not. How he had a brother that was more interested in internal peace than the line of women that could be found was an oddity for any male of his heritage. Especially, since he was on the cusp of being granted more titles and wealth than the family business was already drumming up.

Aunt Barb, or Lady Barbara Rumley, was his father’s sister. His own father had passed away a few years ago. His mother was a rather timid creature when it came to her husband’s family. So, when Aunt Barb went on her tiff about his newly founded family responsibilities, he was left defenseless against the long list of things that Aunt Barb insisted that he would be required to do.

First and foremost, was to reduce the amount of drinking and carousing he had exhibited since his first introduction to London’s society. Second, of course, was to become a respectable man and take a wife. A wife! Crowe was so irritated thinking about it, he got shampoo in his eye and let out a long line of curse words. When Aunt Barb started on children, legitimate children that is, Crowe had exited stage right.

He found Parker at Bedford Place talking investments with Babington. Crowe had poured himself a drink and informed the lot that if there was some sort of sport outside the confines of London’s society, he would be glad to partake.

When Parker had mentioned Sanditon, he almost laughed, knowing there would not be much sport in the sleepy town. Knowing that Aunt Barb was berating him via a long line of text messages, Crowe had shut down his phone and agreed without hesitation.

He looked at himself in the mirror while he shaved. Would not Aunt Barb be upset if she found out he had hooked up with a jazz musician. Aunt Barb insisted he find a good quality woman befitting his station. Clara Brereton would not even make it on the list of eligible women that he was certain Aunt Barb was working on this weekend.

Crowe smiled at himself. Clara had all the makings of a proper lady. As Babington would point out, she knew when to smile and be polite when it was advantageous. She also knew how to be pleasing. The thought stirred him. Yes, very pleasing was that memory. She was no lady though. 

No matter for this weekend. She had offered to keep him entertained and Crowe was not one to turn down a good time. Especially around Parker and Babington. He had not been so burned by an old flame, like Parker, or looking for that special someone that Babington was always trying to find to make his life complete.

Nope, good old Crowe was footloose and fancy free. He wanted a good time. Clara wanted a good time. The stars aligned and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. The other two could go to the devil.

He got dressed casually and headed out the door at the arranged meeting location. The Pagoda that stood in the city’s center of town. Placed as a token by a gentleman who had risen from a foreman to an architecture way back in the day as a memorial to a woman that had inspired him to leave his mark on the world. Crowe let out a huff. Well, Aunt Barb would always say behind every great man is a better woman.

While he waited, he walked around the Pagoda and admired the art form. It was quite the design. All the years being dragged by Babington to various art galleries, he had finally picked up on some terminology. Apparently, this design was influenced by a Nash fellow by a Mr. Stringer. Crowe was reading the plaque when a young couple came towards him.

“And this was designed by one of my ancestor’s.” The young man said proudly towards the young lady that resembled an awful lot like Miss Heywood.

“It is beautiful Mr. Stringer.”

“Thank you, Miss Heywood.”

“Miss Heywood?” Crowe interjected into the conversation.

A pair of brown eyes looked at him inquisitively. “Yes?”

“Oh, my apologies. I am Mr. Crowe; I meet a Miss Charlotte Heywood last night. I didn’t know there were two of you.”

Alison laughed. “I am Alison. Charlotte is my oldest sister.”

“There are more of you?”

Alison smiled widely. “I’m afraid there are quite a number of Heywood children, although there is only two of us in Sanditon. I work for Mr. Tom Parker.”

“Ah, I am a good friend of Sidney Parker.”

Alison continued to look at Mr. Crowe and Crowe was feeling like a bug under a microscope, it was slightly unnerving as if she could see deep down in his core. Sidney’s impressions of Charlotte Heywood at the jazz club came to mind and he let out a slight laugh.

“Is there something funny Mr. Crowe?” She asked him.

Crowe could not help but smile towards her. “Just um,” good heavens he was flustered! He let out a small cough to regain his composure, “was admiring the similarities between you and your sister.”

Alison gave him a perplex look. “Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment Mr. Crowe?”

The tone gave way to slight irritation. Miss Alison had a bit of spunk to her. Mr. Stringer’s phone rang, and he stepped away to take the call. “Well, if a fellow can make a compliment without having his head bit off, then yes Miss Heywood.”

Her gaze turned into more of a piercing look and Crowe found himself at a loss of his gifted tongue.

“Miss Heywood?” James called towards her. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut our tour off. I am needed at home.”

“Is everything alright Mr. Stringer?”

“Yes, nothing to worry about. I will walk you back to Bedford Place.”

“Not necessary Mr. Stringer. I was enjoying my walk. I will continue on without you.” She gave him a smile. “I will see you next week then.” James tilted his head towards her and walked off.

“I don’t think your boyfriend wanted to leave you.” Crowe said out loud.

Alison laughed. “Mr. Stringer is not my boyfriend.”

Crowe heard the distinct notification of a text message on his phone. Glancing at it, Clara had texted him saying she was heading to London for a job. He barely registered it when he looked up seeing Miss Heywood walking away from him.

“Miss Heywood?” he called out to her. He was not going to let a perfectly good opportunity slip away.

She turned slightly towards him.

“Care for some company?”

“I’m perfectly able to walk myself around without an escort Mr. Crowe.” And with that quip, Mr. Crowe found himself laughing but continued to follow her.

“Okay then, would you escort me? I’m afraid I’ve not been to Sanditon for some time, I might get lost.”

She gave him another look. “Mr. Crowe,” and she let out a sigh, “I am not one of your club ladies. You are barking up the wrong tree.”

“I haven’t even tried anything!” He said with a grin.

“Well, I am just putting you on notice. You aren’t going to find me so,” Alison thought about a fitting word, “compliant.” 

He gave her a grin, “even better Miss Heywood.”

Lazy Afternoon

Sunday went by uneventful as the trio had stayed out way to late bouncing from various clubs of entertainment trying to find one that sat well with all of them. Crowe had been tight lipped about his afternoon yesterday while Sidney and Babington had struck out obtaining the needed art for Georgiana’s display.

As they had stayed out late, meant their Sunday was already in the afternoon before they had decided to move about. They started with a drive around town. For some odd reason, Crowe had taken an interest in some of the old architectural buildings. When asked about it, he would just grin and let out a small laugh saying he was looking at investment opportunities.

Parker and Babington glanced at each other and wondered just what exactly happened to their friend. “So, you are looking for a building? For what, may I ask?” Parker was happy to be obliging to his friend, as it would be one less that Tom would have to maintain.

“Hmm, good question Parker. There has to be something this little sleepy town could use to make it more entertaining.”

“I don’t think a full-fledged gentlemen’s club is the entertainment that Tom is looking for.” Sidney remarked.

Crowe let out a laugh. “What do you think Babbers? You have a good business sense.”

“How should I know?” Babington complained grumpily towards Crowe’s must happier disposition.

“Oh, someone didn’t sleep very well. Was there a particular red head keeping you up last night?”

“Crowe, you know sometimes you are the most annoying friend of my acquaintance.”

“I take it your pursuit of Miss Denham is not going as planned?” Crowe prodded him.

“She professes she wants nothing to do with me.” Babington said disgustedly.

“Saucy bitch, and you a peer of the realm.”

“Yes, it’s really irksome.”

“It’s irksome because you found someone that isn’t chasing after you?” Parker asked, half listening.

“Parker, have I ever met anyone that wasn’t chasing my money?” Babington sighed. Finally, someone not chasing him for his money, and she was not giving him the time of day.

“Well, I will admit it is a bit strange based on my experience.” Parker was thinking about a certain brunette who while seemed to pop up everywhere he went but seemed annoyed when their paths crossed.

They were all in their own thoughts, when Crowe had caught something out his window that he was delighted in. “Oh, pull over Parker.” Crowe said with a glee. Parker did as he had been asked, finding an open parking space in the public parking lot.

Thinking Crowe had spotted some investment property, Parker was surprised when he was hot on the heels of a familiar head. “Miss Heywood,” Crowe called out towards her as she was handing out ice cream to little hands.

“Uncle Sidney!” The voices of Henry, Alicia and Jenny called out on their recognition.

“Mr. Crowe,” Alison said politely towards the gentlemen, “Mr. Parker.”

“This is our other friend, Babington.” Crowe said glancing at Babington. Babington had walked up slowly to them. Alison gave him a polite smile. “I had no idea you would be out and about today.”

Alison gave him a furled look. “I distinctly remember saying I was babysitting the Parker children.”

“Ah, well, then it was lucky that we spotted you.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I don’t know if you recollect but Sidney had tried to drop off some paperwork at the clerk’s office on Friday, but it was unfortunately not acceptable.”

“I am aware of that Mr. Crowe.”

“Well, Sidney is trying to help out Tom. Is there something you can say to your sister to help that process along?”

Alison laughed. “Not now. I have had to completely retype the paperwork to meet the stringent requirements. No worries. Come Monday morning, I believe it should be smooth sailing.”

“Thank you, Miss Heywood,” Sidney said.

“Oh, you are thanking the wrong one.” Alison looked at Sidney.

“I am?”

Alison smiled. “Charlotte redid the forms for me. All I had to do was type up what was needed.”

“Uncle Sidney, come make sandcastles with us!” The children pleaded as they ate their ice cream. Sidney was torn. He had not spent hardly any time with them.

“Oh, let’s all go make sandcastles!” Crowe said more enthusiastically than he normally would and receive a couple of inquisitive looks from his friends. He simply grinned and gave them a wink as he followed behind Alison and the children.

When they reached the spot that Alison had already established, Sidney stopped short. Laying out on a beach towel, in a rather becoming bikini, was Charlotte.

“Charlotte, I brought your ice cream.” Alison stated which caused Charlotte to sit up and spy the gentlemen following behind her. 

“Oh, it looks like you brought more than ice cream.” Charlotte said.

Crowe laughed. “Is building sandcastles limited to a certain age group Miss Heywood?”

“Well, you have the maturity level of a young person.” Alison quipped at him.

“Miss Heywood, you misjudge me.”

“I doubt it.” Alison stated.

“Have you seen Esther?” Charlotte asked Alison.

“She wasn’t getting ice cream, but I saw her car in the lot. Maybe she’s walking still.” Babington’s eyes looked out towards the line where the sand was meeting the tide. Spotting her, he gave his friends a grin and walked towards her.

Esther was deep in thought walking towards the pier which was away from her friends. Her job at the clerk’s office was just temporary. Denham Place was part of the estate that her aunt had left in a trust. In her heart of heart, as Clara would like to say, she knew relying on Edward was quite impossible.

She had budgeted herself rather well from the time Aunt Denham had gotten sick. She was not going to be destitute when her job ended, but Sanditon was not exactly a booming town. She was going to need to go back to London. And do what? She had dropped out of art school when Aunt Denham had required a caregiver. Edward certainly was not going to waste his time.

It was amazing that at the end of the lady’s life, she was cared more by members that were not really connected to her bloodline than the ones that could claim to be direct heirs. Even Clara’s relation was so far down the line she might as well just been another random stranger to Mrs. Denham.

Clara had helped for a while, until it looked like the lady was going to pass, and she had hopped in bed with Edward trying to get herself impregnated. Esther snorted at her when she found out Edward had himself sterilized, which he conveniently did not tell the women he met. It was a way he weeded the ones out that he knew he could trust, so when the time came to inherit, there would be no sudden pregnancy to trap him into sharing.

Esther knew the kind of upbringing and home life Clara had so she had not judged her. Deep down, Clara was just looking for security more than anything. Not that she condoned trying to trap men into marriage because she got pregnant. Esther let out a sigh. Of course, Clara was young and living her life as she wanted. There were many conversations of Esther being too much of a stick in the mud.

No, Esther would be happy to be like Clara, but she knew she was not likely able to separate the one-night stands from a relationship. Deep down, Esther was too much a romantic. She had instead built a wall around her and to date she had managed to keep any interested parties wallowing in her disdain. Only the stoutest of love would make the climb over the walls. She let out a sigh. Aunt Denham was right, she was bound to be a spinster all her life.


	5. Sandcastles and Waves-Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandcastles and Waves-Crowe spies Alison and enlists Sidney to build sandcastles  
> Caroline-Babington tries to help Augusta and the road leads him back to square one

Sandcastles & Waves

Parker, Crowe and the Heywood sisters entered a sandcastle competition. It was the girls against the beastly boys. Charlotte had been dubbed ‘Admiral Heywood,’ by the girls as the leader of the group.

Parker had given her a good ribbing about it as well. “Well, I didn’t know Admirals were also architects of sandcastles.”

“There isn’t no rule book.”

Parker laughed. “True.” He looked at the kids. “Who is going to judge these magnificent buildings?”

“The better question is what is the prize for winning?” Charlotte asked.

The kids were more than happy to answer. “Ice cream!”

They spent the afternoon building their towers and moats, followed by finding seashells to decorate them. Sidney glanced over at Crowe. There had been a shift in his behavior.

He was his usual jovial self, but he almost seemed like he was trying to be accommodating, which was not like himself, especially when it came to women. He wished Babington were here to see Crowe’s new behavior. It was musing. He was not sure what Crowe was up to especially since he had been with Clara last night and it seemed that he had planned on meeting up with her again today.

Esther had been in thought about her life choices when she heard her name being called out. Turning, she found the gentleman from the club last night, Charles, approaching upon her. She crossed her arms.

“Miss Denham,” Babington said with an affable grin. “I came to say I’m leaving Sanditon today.”

“I shall try to bear your absence with equanimity.” Babington smirked at her quip.

“Can I call you?” He looked at her and was not getting warm fuzzies as she glanced past him looking back to where her friends were. “Text?”

Mustering her disinterested tone and facial expressions, she answered, “if you wish to waste your time.”

He studied her appreciatively. “Then I shall.” She obviously was not expecting that answer.

“Charles, why do you persist, when you are treated with such little civility?”

He gave her a grin. “All I know is, the more you nonchalantly reject my advances, the more intense my desire for you grows.”

Esther realized he thought that was a good answer. “Well spoken,” she paused but leaned closer so much she could smell his cologne, he lowered his gaze in expectation that she was going to kiss him! “But to no avail.” The incoming tide though had other plans on the matter as it crashed them together.

Caroline

Lord Babington walked through the halls of the university. His sister, Augusta, was meeting with her department chair for the art department. She had gone from excelling in art, before he had married Caroline, to being slightly behind in her studies, which again had been reflected from the divorce that had shortly followed.

It was not her fault. His mother agreed on this part as well. He blamed himself for getting himself wrapped up with Caroline. He had met her at Mr. Darcy’s wedding and things went quickly. He had admitted that, to himself, he had been slightly drunk when he had woken the next morning to find her in his bed. He blamed his mother for that. She had been harping on him to find a wife. 

When he found out she knew about art, well, it seemed to be a decent match since Augusta was looking for an art tutor. One thing led to another, and before he knew it, he had married her after one night of several bottles of wine and a personal art session. The following months had him sitting in Mr. Rowleigh’s office discussing alimony and her share of his vast estate.

His father commented on that only once and all over a ring that had been handed down through his family for generations. Caroline had never particularly cared for it and refused to accept it as an acceptable engagement ring. He had put it back in his safe and ended up shelling out a few extra pounds, but at least his father was not upset with him. If anything, Babington felt his father felt rather sorry for him and his ability to find the right match.

Women of course were not a problem for him. He had enough wealth and status, even after the divorce, they gravitated towards him like a ham sandwich. He felt he was attractive enough, not Sidney Parker attractive, but decent enough that if a lady did not know he had money, he would still be able to get the girl.

Babington stretched out his neck looking at the bulletin board outside the program chair’s office. Attractive, but still lacking something, as he reflected over the weekend. Esther Denham had not once, but constantly had shut him down. The club, the art house and the beach even when he had thought she was going to let him kiss her. Babington snorted at that memory when the water had effectively knocked them into each other. That memory had replayed in his mind the last few nights always ending the same way, and not in a good way.

“Lord Babington?” A young receptionist greeted him. “Lady Worchester is ready for you.” He gave the young lady, Rosie, a smile as he followed her into Lady Worchester’s office.

Lady Worchester was an older, but still extremely attractive lady. She was still the Prince Regents’ mistress, and commanded authority wherever she went. 

Babington followed his normal curtesy and kissed her hand with his greeting. “Lady Worchester.”

She smiled at him. “Lord Babington, I have to say I was a little surprised to find out Chester was not coming.”

“Yes, I’m afraid my parents are on their holiday.”

“A wedding anniversary if I remember correctly.”

“It is.” He gave her a smile. He wondered how she was able to keep track of all that social cog. “I came to see about my sister’s progress.”

Lady Susan took a deep breath. “Well, she has improved some, but it’s her art history that seems to be her weakness.”

“Is there not an art gallery that she could intern over the summer to help her?”

“All the galleries in London have already selected their interns as it is an incredibly competitive process. She should have applied months ago for those positions.” Babington was afraid of that. Of course, he was also certain that Caroline had been using her negative influence to keep his sister out of some of those galleries since she did not get everything she had wanted in the divorce.

Babington let out a sigh and glanced around the room. A large, deep red glass vase sat on a side table with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Lady Susan looked at where Babington was gazing.

“The vase is called Romeo’s Heart. I was entrusted with it for safe keeping.”

He looked back at her, “safe keeping?”

She gave him a sly smile. “Yes, one of my former art students was afraid her stepbrother was going to sell it when their aunt became ill a few years ago. He has a bit of a gambling problem but expected to inherit everything from his aunt.”

“And he didn’t?”

“No, most of it is in a trust fund, but some of the woman’s possessions still end up missing. The aunt was particularly partial to this vase. It’s really all she has left from her.” Lady Susan studied him. “You know, she is well versed with art history. She runs an art house in Sanditon. I might see if she has an opening for an intern.”


	6. Lessons-Secret Mission-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons-Esther and Augusta get to know each other  
> Secret Mission-Augusta and Georgiana become friends; Augusta meets James Stringer

Lessons

Augusta was scribbling notes in her own shorthand way. The Sanditon Art House was not normally opened during the week, so Esther was giving her assignments that she could work on to build up her experience on the history during the day. The weekends, Augusta would be required to act as a tour guide for at least half a day.

Esther had hoped that once Tom’s tubing excursion opened, that possibly some more visitors would swing by the house for tours. Esther looked at the young lady. Augusta was about eight years younger than her, but her own drawing skills were far superior. Esther knew she would not ever be a great artist herself. It did not mean she could not become an expert on its history though.

When Lady Susan had inquired if she would take the girl as an intern, she gladly said yes. Lady Susan had been such a friend to her aunt and confidant to herself that it was no question. Augusta was a shy girl who seemed to blush about anything. She did not talk much and seemed like she was afraid of saying something she should not.

“Miss Augusta?”

“Yes, Miss Denham?”

“Please call me Esther.”

“Are you sure?”

Esther studied the young lady. ‘Did I just not say so?’ was the quip that popped in her mind, but she refrained. “I’m sorry if I have seemed a little irritated this past week. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. But yes, please call me Esther.”

“Okay,” the light voice replied, and Esther was not sure if it was an answer or another question. “Is it something I can help with?”

Esther let out a sigh. “Not unless you have a magic wand.”

“Like a fairy godmother?”

Esther laughed. “I think you are way too young to be a godmother. It is unfortunately my stepbrother. He was supposed to be helping Mr. Parker with some things for the grand opening.”

“Oh, for the river tubing thing?”

“Yes, Miss Lambe is wanting to tie it into some of Sanditon history to generate interest for that museum. My stepbrother was supposed to acquire a few statues that we could place on the route.”

Augusta held up some print outs. “Of these?”

“Yes, there is a concrete statue place in London that has them, but I can’t seem to get Edward to coordinate their use.”

“Can’t you just do it?”

Esther let out a small sigh. “Unfortunately, not. All the funds must be authorized by him and I don’t want to put myself in a situation to pay for them if they were to get damaged.”

“Oh!”

Esther sigh. “I could strangle him, but unfortunately whether or not I like it, he is my stepbrother. He’s the last of my immediate relations.” Esther watched the young lady smile.   
“Do you have any siblings?”

Augusta slightly blushed. “I have a much older brother. I call him Babbers.”

“Does he babble a lot?”

Augusta laughed and smiled proudly. “No, he is well spoken. He just generally doesn’t like his name.”

“And your parents?”

“The absolute best.”

“Then, you are a very lucky young lady to have such wonderful family to rely on.” Esther started looking through some paperwork on her desk.

Augusta studied her. “What about a beau?”

“A beau?”

Augusta flushed. “Yeah, like a boyfriend or something?”

Esther let out a small snort. “I don’t think I’m girlfriend material. Or any material for that matter. I don’t particularly care to play the games and generally that’s how relationships start.” Esther studied her. “But don’t let my aloofness influence you. I was not always so cynical. There are good guys to be found out there. I just typically manage to pick the wrong ones.” Esther shrugged her shoulders. “It’s just easier to be a party of one.”

Secret Mission

Augusta walked into the historical museum to meet up with Georgiana. The two ladies had become friends quickly despite being complete opposites. Augusta had been set up with a room with Mrs. Griffiths.

“And here we have the largest glass pineapple in all of England,” Augusta said as she proudly removed the cover on the statue looking at Georgiana.

Georgiana clapped her hands. “However, did you persuade her to release it?”

Augusta smiled at her friend. She was certain Esther had been feeling slightly sentimental. They had been discussing family, relationships-or the lack thereof, and Augusta had seen the smirk that Esther had given her phone when a text message had popped up.

When Augusta had politely inquired about something that made her laugh, she said something witty about a love-hate relationship and some people did not know when to quit while they were ahead. Apparently, her mentor was trying to act like she was not humored by the attention, but she was.

“She’s been reading that old journal you found from Lady Denham. You know the one from a long time ago.”

“With all that cursive writing?”

Augusta laughed. “Yes! There are still people that can read it.”

“She must be awful bored at home.”

“I think she’s rather lonely, like she’s afraid of letting anyone getting too close.”

Georgiana sighed, “let me guess, some horrid heartbreak. I can relate. Did I ever tell you about Otis?” The girls were walking arm in arm towards the Sanditon café.

As they approached the entrance, two gentlemen stepped out. “Miss Lambe,” a young gentleman smiled towards her.

Georgiana smiled at Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson. “Gentlemen, this is my new friend Miss Augusta.”

Both men smiled towards her, “we are pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Augusta.”

“Augusta,” Georgiana looked at her friend, “this is Mr. James Stringer and his foreman, Mr. Fred Robinson. They are the architects on Mr. Parker’s tube excursion.”

“I am happy to meet you. I look forward to the new adventure.”

“Feel free to come by to see its’ progress. I understand Miss Augusta you are interning with Miss Denham.”

“I am.”

“Well, then you should definitely stop by to see where we hope to put the statues if she is able to procure them for the grand opening.” Augusta gave him a smile and watched them walk away.

“He’s nice.”

“You mean he’s fine.” Georgiana teased her, to which Augusta blushed. “He’s single, in case you are wondering.”

“I don’t know if my mother would approve.”

Georgiana smiled at her. “Then, maybe she could come for a short visit. She could meet Esther, although I still not sure if you really want that, and she could meet James.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? Didn’t you say that Esther needed a way to get the statues since she can’t rely on her stepbrother?”

“Let’s eat, then I will call my mother.”

Arrangements made; Augusta returned to Sanditon House happy with her secret mission.


	7. Fairy Godmother-The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Godmother-Lady Kat meets Esther Denham  
> The River-Lady Kat meets James Stringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these two chapters are just building up into the storyline. So, not as thrilling, but...hope to get more posted soon

Fairy Godmother

Esther looked at the drawings that Augusta had been working on. The girl had been nervous when she requested to look at her sketchbook. 

“These are really good.”

“Are you certain?”

Esther furled her eyebrows at her. “I have interned at several art galleries. Trust me, these are good. Did someone say they were not?”

Augusta rolled her eyes but then quickly got flustered about doing so. “Oh, please forgive me.”

“Out with it. Who told you they were not good?”

“My former tutor.” Esther kept her gaze on the girl. “Caroline Bingley.”

Esther had been drinking her tea when the name was dropped. “First off, Miss Augusta, let us get one thing straight. Miss Bingley is not fit to be an art tutor. Secondly, repeat the first thing.”

Augusta’s eyes got big. “Did you know her?”

Esther let out a sigh. “Yes, long story and I will not bore you with details. Now, I need you to run these to the historical museum and be off for the day.”

“What are you going to do?”

Esther let out a sigh. “I have a few things to do here, but I think I’m going to take a walk on the beach. The fresh air might do me some good.”

Esther listened for the sound of the car to drive off. Augusta’s sketching was amazing. She looked in the former drawing room. Her aunt loved art, even some of the hideous things that had been passed down throughout the years. Edward was still in London, supposedly on business.

When Charlotte, James and Fred arrived, they quickly worked together to pack up some of the older pieces and placed them in storage. In their place, Esther had Fred put the sketches in frames while James and Charlotte hung them.

“This is the last one,” James said looking at Esther. It was a watercolor of her aunt’s garden. “Where should I put it?”

Esther smiled. “Where Aunt Denham would want it, in the foyer as visitors enter.”

“What about the vase of flowers?”

“Oh, I think Aunt Denham wouldn’t mind for a little bit. I should have a gold easel to put it on. We need to move the table out of the foyer as well.”

Satisfied, she thanked Charlotte, James and Fred for their assistance. She took some photos and sent some emails to some of the places she had intern. She was deep in thought when there was a knock at her door.

“Excuse me,” an older but well-dressed lady stood in her doorway, “but I’m looking for a Miss Denham, the curator.”

Esther stood up and gave the lady a smile. “It’s just Esther. Can I help you?”

“Yes, I was just in the neighborhood and was told I should pop in for a tour.” Esther kept her face neutral, normally tours were on the weekend, but as she was done for the day, she decided to do it.

“Well, today is your very lucky day, Misses?”

“Mrs. Kathrynn but please call me Kat.” The lady smiled warmly at her and she almost reminded her of Susan.

Esther did wonder though if she had claws. “Well, Kat, I have just set up a new exhibition. Let me show you.” Esther led her into the drawing room and spoke about the sketches that now adorned the walls. She also talked about her intern. “These are done by an intern, but several of my colleagues agree, that her work is far better than a first-year student.”

“You seem rather proud.”

“Well, I am proud of her. She is a quiet girl but was severely done an injustice. She was told she was not any good. I can assure you she’s far better than some of the ones seeking their doctorate degrees.”

“Oh, I don’t know who would have told her that.” Kat turned her face away, so Esther would not see her facial expression that she felt was coming on.

“A former tutor, which I happen to know had no business being a tutor. However, money tends to buy privileges that are not earned through dedication and it can have disastrous consequences. I believe my intern was thinking of burning these.”

“And now you have them prominently displayed.”

“Yes, I have interned at several art galleries to know talent when I see it. She’ll be a little surprised, but I may even have gotten an exhibition line up for her in the Louvre in Paris, if she can get permission from her parents to go.”

“Would you not accompany her?”

Esther slightly blushed. “I would love to go back to Paris for a visit, but it isn’t exactly feasible for me.”

“Did you intern there?”

“There, the Galleria degli Uffizi in Italy and the Museo Nacional del Prado in Spain.”

“Oh! That is quite a bit.”

“Yes, I was pretty close to finishing my master’s degree, but my aunt got sick.” Esther’s facial expression turned dishearten.

“And you gave up your dream to take care of her?” Kat asked quietly.

Esther’s emotional wall went back up. Esther did not know what was going on with her today, but something obviously was. “Absolutely, now this one here is really I believe the best, but I’m partial to it. It is a watercolor of my aunt’s formal garden just in the back of the house, if you would care to compare the likeness.”

“Thank you, Esther. I shall walk the garden alone if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, I just have a few things to do before closing up. Thank you for visiting Kat.” Esther made sure the lady was gone before she locked up. She had wanted to take a walk on the beach, but in her mood, she chose to forgo the crowd and opted for somewhere a lot less crowded. Thankfully, Mr. Hankins was not there to witness her mental breakdown. Instead, it was just herself, a box of tissues and her aunt’s grave.

The River

Tom looked at James as they walked in the building that customers would enter to pay for their tube or canoe to float down the river.

“As you can see, we are about done with this building. The building where they return them is finished. Augusta says the statues that are going to be place temporarily for the grand opening should be delivered this weekend.”

“Excellent news, Mr. Stringer, excellent.”

“The historical museum will be ready as well for the influx.” Georgiana said proudly. “Should we not have a trial run though before announcing to the public that we are good to go?”

“Excellent idea, Miss Lambe.” Alison gave her friend a grin. “Where would I be without all of you?” Georgiana gave Alison a knowing look. “Well, I shall be off.”

“Are you in a hurry?”

“Oh yes, I believe Sidney is coming into town with his friends.” Georgiana gave Alison an inquisitive look. “Oh, Trafalgar House is going to be quite the happening place this weekend now that Arthur and Diana have come into town as well.”

“Does Mary know?” Alison asked Tom.

“Oh! I think I forgot to tell her. Yes, yes, let me be off.” Alison watch her employer leave in a hurried state.

“Miss Alison, you must have the patience of a saint to work for Tom Parker.” James said with a smile.

“Well, it’s a family trait apparently when dealing with anyone with that last name.” She smiled back. She was of course thinking of Charlotte who had been dealing with Sidney when he had popped by a few times over the last few weeks.

Their first disagreement? Sidney did not particularly care for Charlotte’s opinion of the Parker family, to which he swears Esther must had influenced her. The second? She had tried to apologize for speaking so openly, even though he had asked her for her opinion.

The next time they met was during a luncheon that Edward Denham had arranged at the Sanditon House with the Parkers, Mrs. Griffiths, the Beaufort girls, Charlotte, Georgiana, Sidney, Esther and herself.

Charlotte had inadvertently ended up sitting next to Sidney, who tried to engage her into conversation. After the tongue lashings he had given her on her opinions before, she rightly told him to sod off-politely of course because Charlotte would not say something like that outright and engaged in conversation with everyone else but him.

How embarrassing that had been for Esther. Alison could see why she did not have much to do with her stepbrother, who criticized her about turning into a spinster. What Alison, Augusta and Georgiana had discovered was she had turned down a Lord Rumley’s offer of marriage some years ago. Apparently, there had been a small blurb in the Sanditon Newspaper about it which they had found in an old newspaper in the museum.

Charlotte had defended her friend, coworker and roommate about how these days it was no longer required for women to marry at all. Better to be single, than shackled to a loveless marriage. Arthur came in to save the day by cutting into a well place pineapple on display that turned out to be rotten. After that, the luncheon pretty much dissolved on its own.

James watched Alison and Georgiana drive away. He walked around cleaning up the worksite when a car pulled up. He did not recognize the lady that had gotten out but greeted her warmly.

“Can I help you Miss?”

“Kathrynn. I’m looking for a Mr. Stringer.”

James smiled. “Here I am. I’m afraid you found me cleaning up after my workers.”

“But you are the architect?”

“I am. Are you looking for an architect? I’m afraid I’m rather booked up for the year, but I can recommend anyone from my old firm.”

“Old firm?” Kat asked inquisitively.

“Yes, I worked in London for a bit. I worked for Worchester’s Design Firm.”

“How prestigious.”

He smiled. “Yes, enough so I could branch out on my own and return to my roots. My family has lived in Sanditon for generations.”

Kat pointed to the building behind him. “Is that one of yours?”

“Yes, would you care to take a look?”

“Absolutely.” Kat followed the young man around the building and watched how animated he spoke. “This is a very good design.”

“Thank you. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Kat smiled at the young man. “Not now. Thank you for showing me your design.”

James watched her drive away and then shook his head. It had been a terribly busy day and ended very strangely. He would be glad to sit in the bar and drink a few beers to relax for the weekend.


	8. The Map-Trivia Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Map-Augusta and her brother have a brief meeting  
> Trivia Night-Sidney tries to figure out Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an Art major or minor or even an amateur, so I had to look stuff up:
> 
> (https://www.modernsculpture.com/art-terminology-a-glossary#:~:text=1%20A%20substance%20applied%20to%20a%20painting%20or,The%20background%20in%20a%20work%20of%20two-dimensional%20art.)

The Map 

Augusta sat on the floor with her papers spread out. Tom had asked her to sketch the river with some key landmarks so customers would know where they were at during various points on their route. There would be two maps. One for the grand opening with the special statues that would tie into the historical museum. The other for when the statues would be returned. Augusta was glad her mother had agreed to help coordinate the statues.

For one, she had become attached to her mentor and that was before Esther had proudly displayed her sketches in the art museum. Second, she had not ever really been a fan of Caroline either. She had not ever said anything to Babington, well because would it had ever really mattered? She was sure that sometimes it felt like she was just the annoying little sister. Third, which was probably her biggest secret, was that it helped James.

She seemed to bump into him quite a bit after their initial meeting. She smiled to herself. The first time had been in Mr. Hankins bookstore where she was attending a poetry reading. He was quite knowledgeable about poetry for a young man. Then, when she had gone for a walk along the beach and thought it would be a good idea to feed the seagulls. Never feed those things! She laughed thinking about how he rescued the damsel in distress with an umbrella that he had ’borrowed’ from a nearby beach patron. The third time, and probably the most embarrassing, was when she was at the coffee store and forgot to bring some money with her. She forgot she was not known in Sanditon and was not at her usual coffee spot. There, they knew she was Lord Chester Babington’s daughter.

When Babbers had suggested she be just an ordinary art student she was glad to do so. It was a relief to know that she could be incognito. He made sure her rent with Mrs.   
Griffiths was taken care of, and she had access to money when she needed it. He promised to check on her on the phone and as often as possible in person. At first, she thought it strange when he called to talk about her time at the art house and her mentor. But then she had heard Charlotte say something about Babington to Sidney, she realized she had been turned into an informant. He was trying to figure Esther out and she just happened to be the right person for the job.

She did not know how she could exactly figure Esther out as most times she was a private person. Once Alison, Georgiana and she had found that old snippet in the newspaper, she understood a little more why Esther was not inclined to get into the whole relationship thing. Augusta could only imagine how hard it would be to rebuild yourself after such a betrayal. Then, to lose a close relative with the only other relative out to take everything for themselves.

Mrs. Griffiths knocked on her door to announce she had a visitor. “There’s a Babington fellow here for you.”

Augusta jumped up while he came in. Mrs. Griffiths gave her an inquisitive look, but left them alone, letting her know she would be just down the hall if she needed her.

Once they were alone, she gave her brother a hug. “I didn’t know you were coming into town.”

“Yes, well I told mother I would keep an eye on you. I can’t do that very well if I don’t come by.”

“Is that the only reason?” She gave him a goofy smile.

Babington laughed. “Oh, you think I have some ulterior motive?”

“Well you have been asking an awful lot of questions about my mentor.”

“Purely coincidence,” he said trying to keep a straight face.

Augusta laughed at him. “Oh, I know that look. You don’t have a particularly good poker face.”

“And just where have you been learning how to play poker?”

Augusta smiled. “You told me to be an ordinary college student, so I’ve been meeting people. There’s a small group that meets after poetry nights.”

“Poetry nights?”

“Yes, Mr. Hankins, who owns the bookstore has poetry nights and then there’s a few of us that stay after to play some cards. Sometimes its euchre or spades, once in a blue moon   
though it is poker night. Just depends on how many people actually show up.”

“Then, you are having a good time?”

“The best time.” She picked up her drawings. “Tom has me working on these for the river. What do you think of them?”

“They are very good.”

“I hope so. Esther has been helping me with my chiaroscuro.” She laughed at her brother’s facial expression. “It means creating an illusion of depth and space.” 

“So, she’s also been helping you with your drawings?”

“Some. She says I am really far advance for a first-year student. Did you know she interned at the Louvre in Paris? She’s done other internships in Italy and Spain as well.”  
His mother might have had something after she had made a visit, but he was not going to tell Augusta that. He had no idea that Augusta had asked their mother to help coordinate with the statues. He had run into Edward at one of the gaming houses with Crowe. Crowe had mention coming down to visit to look at more property and Babington agreed to accompany him.

He was not sure why initially. She had not replied to any of his text messages. But then she had released the much-discussed glass pineapple to Georgia. Augusta’s sketches prominently displayed in the art house. Followed by a possible show in Paris for his sister to which he was not sure how she had managed to pull that one. Finally, Edward’s behavior at the gaming tables. Sidney had mentioned how he talked at the luncheon to Esther. He was rather surprised that she had endured it until he learned he had been the last of her close relatives. 

“No, but I hear there’s a possible trip for you.”

He saw the excitement in her demeanor. “Can you believe it?! I cannot. I just wish Esther would be able to come.”

He frowned at her. “She’s not to accompany you?”

Augusta got slightly flustered. “I think she wants to go, but I guess Edward controls the purse strings for the art house.”

“Is that why mother is helping with the statues?” Augusta blushed. He gave her an inquisitive look.

“I asked her to help for both Esther and James.”

“James?”

“Oh, Mr. James Stringer. He is the architect on the project. He’s a very respectable man.” Which is what his mother had said after she had met him, but that did not mean she was too keen on her daughter dating where she could not keep an eye on her.

“Has he asked you out?”

Augusta laughed. “No, but I consider him a friend. Are you not helping your friend, Mr. Parker?”

He hated it when she would turn the tables on him like that. “Yes, but it’s not quite the same.” She crossed her arms showing she did not believe him. He let out a short laugh.

“Then is that why you keep asking about Esther?” And the conversation went full circle. Some days, Augusta was too smart for her own good. 

Trivia Night

Charlotte, Alison, Georgia and Augusta arrived at their normal appointed table ready for trivia night. They came regularly since their arrival into Sanditon. Tonight, they were   
being joined by James and Arthur. Charlotte had tried to reach Esther, but she got no response to text messages and the phone call went directly to voicemail.

They were getting all set up when Sidney, Crowe and Babington walked in. Arthur had called out to them before Charlotte knew what happened.

“Sidney!” Arthur yelled loudly as he noticed his friends and his brothers and waved them over.

“Arthur. Miss Heywoods, Georgiana.” Sidney almost said something to Augusta but quickly remembered they were not supposed to know her.

“This is Miss Augusta; she is interning with Esther.” Georgiana said proudly. “Augusta, this is Sidney Parker, my guardian.”

“And my friends, Crowe and Charles.” To distract the attention to Babington, Sidney quickly followed up his statement. “Where is Miss Denham and Miss Brereton?”

“Oh, Esther said she was leaving work early to take a walk on the beach.” Augusta spoke softly.

“I haven’t seen Clara all week.” Charlotte said. “I think she went to London.”

Babington looked around, but not really interested. He had hoped to see Esther there. He was interested in figuring out why she had not responded to any of his texts. As far as he knew, she was single, and it was not like he was not attractive. He just needed her to give him some sort of sign that it was not a completely futile pursuit. He was willing to put up with a little push and shove if there was a glimmer of hope which is what he felt he got when the water had crashed them together a few weeks ago. Babington excused himself saying he had not been in the mood for trivia and off he went towards the beach.

“Well, I guess then it’s gals’ verses guys?” James said with a smile since it would make them evenly distributed.

Augusta gave him a smile. “It’s your loss.” James let out a laugh. Sidney ordered a round of drinks and ignored the look from Charlotte. He was determined to figure out what her particular problem was.

“Any observations of the assembled parties Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked Charlotte.

She gave him a look, “as you have no care for my opinions, I shall not bother you with them.”

Sidney gave half a smile and tried again, “come now, share them with me.”

“Not for the world. I have endured two tongue lashings from you. I will not court a third.” And with that, Charlotte Heywood had effectively ignored speaking with Sidney Parker for the remainder of the game. Sidney caught the grin Crowe glanced his way when Charlotte was not looking.

The guys won the first round relatively easy as the subjects were politics, business and sports. The second round went to the girls over topics like history, famous people and fashion. The final round categories included English Lit, philosophy and music.

Choose the statement to make this complete: ‘A man cannot step into a river twice.’

Charlotte had managed to get it correctly: ‘For it’s not the same river and it’s not the same man. Heraclitus.’ Sidney gave her a genuine smile.

“Very good, Miss Heywood,” their mediator, Mr. Hankins replied.

‘What novel did Miss Austen write, ‘I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun?’

“Pride and Prejudice, Mr. Darcy,” James said proudly glancing at Augusta.

“Outstanding Mr. Stringer.” Mr. Hankins said happily.

“Name one track of the Sanditon soundtrack.”

Sidney quickly answered, “The Dance.”

Mr. Hankins frowned at him. “No, incorrect.”

“No regrets, by Ruth Barrett,” Charlotte answered.

“Correct! The ladies win this round.” Mr. Hankins said excitedly.

Charlotte gave Sidney a smirk look. The ladies excused themselves to take a break to the powder room.


	9. Fears-The Test Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears-Sidney realizes he is attracted to Charlotte  
> Test Float-Emotions start to become evident

Fears

While everyone got up to stretch their legs, Tom found Sidney sitting with Crowe. “Ah Sidney, might I have a word?”

“Certainly, join us Tom.” Sidney motioned to the waitress to bring a drink for Tom. Tom glanced at Sidney.

“In private.”

Crowe grabbed his glass. “I shall go join the others at the bar.” The others were at the bar where they ladies were being issued gift certificates for free drinks.

“What is it Tom?”

“I was wondering if you had made any progress.”

Sidney let out his breath. “Tom, I’m sure you understand the promotion of Sanditon is a delicate business.”

Sidney watched his brother who looked nervous. “Sidney,” the tone was quiet but stern, “the situation is dire. We need new investors. With the death of Mrs. Denham, who was my primary investor, I am beset with worries.”

Sidney let out a long breath. “I’ll see what I can do Tom.”

“That’s all I ask of you brother. Thank you, Sidney.” He jumped up and waived towards the others at the bar. Sidney downed his drink and decided to go get fresh air and exercise.

Sidney strode to the place where he used to, a private cove. There was a full moon hanging low that lit up the water. He normally did not swim this late, but between his frustration at Miss Heywood being decidingly against him and Tom’s insistence that he did more for the family business, he needed to let off some steam.

He did what he always did. He strips down and piled his clothes on a nearby rock and off he went into the water. He swam out until he could no longer feel the sand under his feet.

At least James had been more interested in Augusta instead of Charlotte. He was slightly confused as to why he had felt so relieved until he began to examine himself internally. She was literally the most infuriating lady he ever met. Of course, she was, with all her opinions and judgmental glares. Why couldn’t she more complacent like, like? Well crap. Sidney dunked his head under the cold water. She was not like anyone he knew. He did not want her to be like anyone he knew. And that scared the living daylights out of him.

Test Float

The afternoon of the test float arrived. Alison suggested that some of the group use the canoes and the others use the tubes. There were fourteen in the group, seven men and seven women. Diana decided to stay behind and keep Dr. Fuchs busy with her latest symptoms.

Sidney at first thought to apologize to the man, until he caught a wink from Mary who apparently had been playing matchmaker. Diana of course, strongly worried about Arthur floating down the river and insisted he use a canoe. Dr. Fuchs, while ensuring that Arthur was not about to drown, distracted Diana from further worry by suggesting that they check the building for required first aid kits.

Sidney had to admit that Mary probably had the right of it. Diana needed someone that could calm her nerves, and who better than a doctor? It would certainly alleviate Tom’s nerves if his sister did marry. Dr. Fuchs was a leading medical professional. It would be a good match for his sister.

Also joining Arthur with canoes were Tom and Mary along with Edward and Clara. Georgiana decided to ride with Arthur since she had never been in a canoe. Mary had brought enough food to feed an army, while Crowe ensured there was enough liquor to have an enjoyable time.

Clara had arrived back in town late and it was clear she was hanging on to Edward. Esther had not been surprised at the recent development. Edward had gone into London under the guise for a committee meeting for the Sanditon House, but Esther doubted the meeting was supposed to be in Beecroft’s gaming house, the Lion’s Den. He must have been more successful this time as he had come home in a good mood.

Esther had been perfectly content in her bed this morning, but the loud boisterous noise which had been floating up the stairs would not quiet down. She had dragged herself in her messy bun and sweatpants downstairs to find the entire living room with visitors.

“The sleeping dragon wakes!” Charlotte teased spying Esther.

“Yes, and it’s rudely early. I am tempted to burn you all alive except I don’t want to have to clean up the mess.” Esther mumbled as she gave Charlotte a glare for letting all the   
additional guests into her house.

“Our friend assures us there is some good sport here,” Crowe said mischievously.

“There’s very little sport in the neighborhood,” Esther mumbles as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Don’t be unsporting Miss Denham,” Sidney added to which he received an eye roll in reply. Babington had decided to try yet again with Miss Denham, but in person since he was not having any luck with text messaging. He had to admire Babington’s resiliency.

Esther looked at the motley crew and decided she needed some much-needed Tylenol. “And just what is so exciting?”

“Tom wants us to do a trial run on the tubes!” Alison said excitedly.

The pairs in the canoes launched first, leaving Sidney, Babington, Stringer, Charlotte, Augusta and Esther. Babington was watching his sister closely as Stringer was paying her an awful lot of attention.

Babington was a little nervous that Augusta might slip up and let out she was his sister, but so far only Sidney and Crowe knew it. He knew he was going to need to come clean sooner than later, but he had not the opportunity to present itself to do so. He had thought about it on the ride over to the Sanditon House last night but found it had been closed. He glanced over at Esther, who was on her phone.

“Charles?” Sidney called out breaking his concentration at trying to figure Esther out. He put his attention back to the group as they all prepared to leave.

“Esther?” Charlotte said as she approached her. Esther had not been happy with the extra visitors in the house this morning. Charlotte imagined it had more to do with the late night. She had not gone out to trivia night with them but was not home when they returned. Esther glared at her phone before deciding to leave it in the car. “Problems?”

Esther gave her a halfhearted smirk. “Nothing that can’t be fixed.” They grabbed a tube and followed the others.

“What time did you get home last night?”

Esther laughed. “Oh, I don’t know. It may have been close to four.”

“Four! In the morning?” Charlotte said a little loud to which Esther told her to sush it but got slightly embarrassed. She noticed Babington and Sidney had been eavesdropping. 

Esther had not been out running the streets. She had simply fallen asleep at the cemetery. It was a little creepy when she woke up.

“Good grief doesn’t get your panties all twisted mother hen. I went to visit a friend of Aunt Denham’s.” Was half a truth still a lie? “I took a short nap then got up and came home.” Technically, Aunt Denham’s husbands were there as well, so couldn’t they be considered her friends?”

“Oh,” was all Charlotte could say.

Esther let out a light sigh. She watches the others float away. “Sorry to disappoint you with my rather mundane life.”

“Well, it’s just that Charles hadn’t stayed around for trivia night and I thought.”

Esther gave her a look. “You thought what?” Charlotte blushed.

“You know.” Esther shook her head at her friend. “Well, he was looking for you and he is rather good looking.”

“Sidney Parker good looking?” Charlotte’s blush deepened. “Oh, something happened. Out with it.”


	10. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter as different groups converse on the sandbar.
> 
> The trio talk about what happened at the cove  
> Esther helps Augusta focus on her drawings  
> James praises Augusta's drawings  
> Clara warns Augusta  
> Edward decides to have a little chat with his sister

Sketches

Esther sat down next to Augusta as she tried to figure out where to start her sketch of the small sandbar across the way where the statue would sit. Esther could tell she was feeling slightly overwhelmed.

“Start like this,” she placed her hands in such a way to block out the area around where the statue would sit, “and then move either to the left or the right. Focus small, then expand. Otherwise, you will keep overwhelming yourself.” Esther talked softly and reassuring to the young lady.

Augusta listened to Esther and shortly after, she was much better with how her sketch was coming along.

Across from them, Tom was listening to Charlotte and Alison discus setting up some umbrellas for visitors that might stop at the sandbar during the heat.

“Marvelous Charlotte, Excellent idea! See Mary, the pair of Heywood sisters have easily been converted to Sanditon enthusiasts!” 

“It’s wonderful Tom,” Mary smiled at the ladies, while they all talked about the logistics, the number and how to safely store them with James.

The trio, Babington, Parker and Crowe, were sitting back drinking a beer observing the various scenes before them.

“So, Parker,” Crowe said giddy looking at Babington, “you never did say what happened after Miss Heywood came across you in all your glory.”

“Oh, Crowe, you know the water was cold at that time. It was bound to be a retched sight.” Babington goaded.

“I should have never told the lot of you.” Parker said grumpily. “If you hadn’t forced that fifth bottle on me.” Crowe and Babington had a good laugh at Parker’s expression. Sidney glanced over at Charlotte briefly.

When Tom had mentioned a trial run of the tube excursion at breakfast, he thought it would be a good opportunity to speak to Charlotte. What had gone from a few people to almost twenty was not what he had hoped for. The exuberance of his brother’s idea that had been Alison’s idea, Sidney could not deny his brother.

He had been swimming, trying to deny his growing interest in Charlotte Heywood, and had come up from the depths of the water towards the beach line to find that she had come into his cove with the intent for a late swim, however a little more modest since she had her swimsuit on.

“The ubiquitous Miss Heywood am I to never escape you?” he asked.

She had turned her back towards him. “I can assure you Mr. Parker, you are the last person I care to see.” What? Who then did she want to see? He should have expected that reaction. Their last few meetings were not exactly amicable.

“Yes, I misspoke. Forgive me.”

“Of course. Excuse me.” And with that, Miss Heywood had scampered off in a hurry. He had then joined his friends back at the bar. Babington had returned, somewhat despondent, and Crowe discussing the sass of Miss Alison Heywood towards him.

Edward had arrived back at the Sanditon House early to find Esther had redone the displays. He did not particularly care except while he was in London, he had spoken to a Caroline Babington at the bar one evening. She was discussing her previous marriage and how her former spouse had managed to keep a particular family heirloom that she had coveted.

The fact that he had seen that vase so many times in his lifetime, he could not believe his luck. He gave the woman a smile. “Romeo’s Heart?”

“Yes, have you heard of it?”

“Heard of it? It is displayed in a family home. I’m Sir Edward Denham, at your service.” He glanced towards her lips invitingly. “Care for a drink, Mrs. Babington?”

Caroline smiled at him. “Of course, Sir Denham.”

He had spent a few days in the woman’s bed. Then, he had gone to Sanditon to pick up the vase and ended up having to have some lunch with the Parkers regarding the museum tying into the excursion. Before he could get his hands on it, Esther had completely redone the exhibition.

When they met up again, he had to explain that his sister had changed the exhibit, but he assured her, he cared nothing for it, and it was good as hers. He spent another few nights with her. She then had to leave to meet up with a friend of hers who had lost her husband, Eliza Campion. Edward could not believe he was living in such a small world.

His last night in London, he gone to the gaming houses and Clara had started following him around. Especially after he had started winning, but he did not care. Caroline was out of town and he was not the kind to be tied down anyway. Clara knew exactly where she stood with him.

He found out through Clara that there was a trial run and he decided to speak with Esther about where she had put the vase. By the time they had arrived, they ended up being part of the merry party. He did not want to go, but he knew it would look better with Esther if he appeared interested in the museum’s part of this hoopla.

Edward glanced towards Esther who was also sketching with her intern as they both sat along the sandbar. He needed to talk to her alone, so when she had gone off along a trail, he followed her. When he was certain they were out of hearing range and no one else had followed, he stopped her.

James sat down next to Augusta as she sketched. “How are you enjoying it so far?”

Augusta smiled at him. “I am enjoying it immensely.”

“Can I see what you are working on?” Augusta handed him her sketch book. “This is really good.”

“Thank you.”

“Your teachers must be proud of you.” He caught a slight frown. “Did I say something wrong?”

Augusta let out a breath. “Well, I did have a tutor that I didn’t particularly care for. I think some of her remarks influenced my work.”

“How is Miss Denham?”

Augusta laughed. “Her bark is far worse than her bite.”

“She does think well of your work as well.”

“Yes, I was shocked to see my artwork hanging in the Sanditon House on display.” Augusta studied him. “She also coordinated for me to have some artwork display in an art museum in Paris.”

“Of course, she did! You are an upcoming artist. She knows talent when she sees it. You are going then?”

“It has not been decided yet.”

“Well, if there is anything I can do to assist, let me know.”

“Thank you, James.” James spotted Babington heading towards them. “Charles?” Babington smiled at them.

“Well, I need to go speak with Mr. Parker, excuse me.” James felt like a third wheel. He had been watching Babington and noticed he carried himself well, almost as if he were more than what he appeared to be. He could not compete with a man of fortune, even if his business seemed successful. It was still early in his career.

Augusta looked at her brother. “He was just talking to me about my drawing. Don’t give me that look.”

Babington laughed at his sister. “What look? I came to see where your tutor disappeared to?” Babington caught the sketch book that Esther had left out. “Is that hers?”

“It is. But she does not show them. She says she’s better as a historian than an artist.”

“Well, she isn’t here is she?” He gave her a grin and flipped through the book. He would not call them not good enough to be seen. They were not stick figures. The last couple caught his attention. One of the jazz club, a glass sitting on a table next to the piano. The same that he had taken to her in his first attempt. The next was of the beach, it reminded him of when he asked if he could call her. There were not any people in the sketch, but everything else had lined up.

“She said there was an old trail that her father used to walk her on nearby. She wanted to see if she could go find it.”

“I think Edward went that way as well.” Clara stepped over.

“Ah, Miss Augusta, this is Miss Clara Brereton.” Clara smiled at the young lady.

“You mean Miss Babington, don’t you? She is your sister is she not?”

Babington laughed it off. “What?”

Clara looked at them. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Babington looked at her. “I know how it can be to be misjudged.”

Babington gave her an inquisitive look. “I’m not sure,”

“Oh, yes you are Lord Babington. I have had to endure Eddie talking about Caroline Babington for the drive from London. How she was upset she did not get a family heirloom that has been in the Sanditon House for as long as I can remember. She heard her former sister-in-law was interning with a former classmate of hers, Esther Denham.”

“What heirloom?”

“The vase of course. She sent Eddie to fetch it for her. He can be easily persuaded,” she paused looking at Augusta, “and he has no moral compass to stop him when he wants something. I would be on guard if I were you.”

With that, Clara turned to find Tom Parker.

Babington watched her go, trying to decipher Clara’s cryptic warning. The group was gathering up their things to move on down the river. “You don’t think he would do anything to Esther do you?” Augusta’s light voice clicked in his head.

Babington looked at his sister. “Stay close to Parker and Crowe.” He handed her Esther’s sketch book.

“Where are you going?”

He gave her an affable grin, “to rescue the damsel in distress of course.”


	11. The Compass-The River Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Compass-Edward confronts Esther  
> The River Wild-Crowe tries to articulate his fascination to Miss Alison Heywood

The Compass

Esther stood near the old trail. It had been a long time since the path had been trodden on. She wondered if the time capsule was still in the old oak tree that had fallen the year, she had been there last. She would have to come back either when the poison ivy was dead or with long sleeves and pants. She had no desire to get it all over her now.

She turned to find Eddie coming up the path that was still good. She was still upset with him from the luncheon the other day. “Edward, what do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you without an audience.” Esther knew it meant no witnesses.

“About what? Your appalling behavior at the luncheon? Come to apologize?” She said in a tone, knowing full well the Denham’s never apologized for anything.

Edward let out a huff. “Oh, please. How many suitors have I seen fall on your rocks of disdain? You know very well that is why you prefer Sanditon to London. I’m sure you heard enough talk around town.”

“No Edward. I came home to take care of Aunt Denham, a fact that you like to forget.”

“She didn’t need any additional help. The women had plenty of money to hire people, she did not need you. You went to poison her against me.”

“Are we back to this old argument? If I had truly done that, do you really think you would have been left with anything?”

“Oh, yes, being in charge of the committee in charge of the Sanditon House.”

“We both know it’s more than that. You have everything. You’re just upset I found out about your little deal with Lord Rumley.”

“You know I would not have left you without a cent.”

“Even now that is all you care about, her money. It’s quite disgusting.”

“Yes, well, things are changing.”

Esther looked at him. “What do you mean Edward?”

“I mean your position is no longer needed once this grand opening is over.”

“What?”

“I have found someone with an actual eye for art. The Sanditon House will bring in more contemporary art and become a destination hotspot.”

“And just who is this grand curator that is going to bring you all this? Did you finally managed to secure some great fortune at Beecroft’s?”

He gave her a smug look. “Caroline Babington. She has her own money, which she acquired being married to Lord Babington.”

Esther blinked at him. “Am I supposed to know who she is?”

“You knew her as Caroline Bingley.” 

Esther felt as if she had gotten slapped. She gave him a pierced look, but she could not formulate any replies.

The River Wild

Alison looked at Charlotte. “Why does Mr. Crowe keep looking at me?”

Charlotte laughed at her sister lightly. “I do believe he likes you.”

“Me? I thought he and Clara,” Alison caught the look at Charlotte was giving her. “Well, I’m not interested in being any man’s plaything. He best goes back to looking at Clara.” With that Alison, went to join Arthur and Georgiana.

“Come sit next to me, Miss Heywood.” Arthur said with a smile. “I was just discussing the historical museum.”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “He’s the most infuriating man I ever met. He thinks the historical museum should have cakes or something the day of the grand opening, like the kind they would have had back in when Sanditon was just beginning to grow.”

“Oh, like the cake stall at the first regatta?”

“Was there a cake stall?” Arthur asked.

“Oh definitely. I remember seeing a picture.” Alison said with a smile.

“Don’t encourage him Alison!”

“That gives me another great idea. How about a duck race for the grand opening? Something for the kids?” Alison said with a glee.

“A duck race?” Arthur asked happily.

“Yeah, with plastic ducks.” Alison said thinking out loud.

“I can smell the smoke,” Georgiana said, but with a smile at Alison.

“Splendid idea Miss Heywood. Oh, it looks like it’s time to move on.” Arthur saw Tom and Mary packing up.

Edward came through with a quick stride. “Are we off? Good, I have things to do.”

Alison glanced at Crowe when he was not looking. He was acting most peculiarly, not that she had that much experience with men. When she had arrived in Sanditon, she had gotten to know James and Fred. They were perfectly acceptable gentlemen in her book. They were always polite and made her feel welcomed. Crowe though, he was a different creature by himself. He looked at her differently and when she would catch him looking at her, she felt differently.

Alison let out a confused sigh. Charlotte seemed amused of the whole situation. Of course, her sister seemed to be confounded by Sidney Parker. Their disagreements made her sister angry. Why Charlotte would keep getting herself in disagreements with Sidney was beyond her.

“Are you coming Miss Heywood?” Alison had been analyzing Crowe’s behavior that she ended up on the sandbar with him. There were two floats left for Esther and Babington, but her canoe had been scoped up by Parker. Apparently, Charlotte and Sidney had tied their tubes to it. Letting out a frustrated breath, she told herself it was just a ride to the next sandbar.

She climbed in the canoe with Crowe giving him a glare. “You can operate this or are you drunk already?”

“Miss Heywood, you misjudge me.”

“I do not.”

Crowe laughed. “I am in complete control, Miss Heywood, trust me.”

Alison let out a snort. “Trust you? A leopard can’t change its spots Mr. Crowe.”

Crowe studied her and let out a sigh. He wondered if this was how Parker and Babington were feeling towards their particular ladies. Why would he suffer this way when there   
was a perfectly willing person, well there had been. He did not know why Clara had chosen to go to London, only to return on Edward’s arm. Of course, then there was the spunky Miss Heywood.

“I am no leopard Miss Heywood.”

“A cougar then.”

He let out a laugh. “Are you calling me old? I’m not that old.”

“Well, I know Mr. Parker, your Mr. Parker, is twenty-eight. So, you are at least that old.”

He let out his breath. Maybe she did not like older men, but he did see her talking to Fred and James at the bar enough. “I will be thirty this year.”

“Going through a mid-life crisis?”

“Hardly, Miss Heywood.”

“Then what?”

Then what was the appropriate question. He had returned to London but other than a little bit of drinking at the gaming table, he had not exactly acted himself. The only difference was the little bit of time he had spent in Miss Heywood’s company to account for it. His eyes had roved over the ladies at Beecroft’s, but he had been looking for the pair that matched the girl across the boat from him along with her tenacity.

“Can it be I just happen to be interested in your company Miss Heywood?”

Alison laughed. “You are really going to have to try harder than that Mr. Crowe if you think I’m going to fall for that line.”


	12. No Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Expectations-short, short chapter Babs & Esther

Babington had come up the trail but froze upon hearing the conversation between Edward and Esther. When Augusta had worried about something happening to Esther, it did not really occur to him that emotional abuse could be just as bad as physical abuse.

Edward had some sway on her, even after her aunt’s death. A slow poison that had conglomerated from his need to inherit everything. He did not know the story about Lord Rumley, but he knew the man was not far from pulling some shady deals himself.

He almost got caught eavesdropping when he heard footsteps approach where he had been concealed behind a rock coming up the trail.

“Charles,” Edward said nonchalantly, not realizing Babington had overheard the conversation.

“The others were leaving, I just thought to let you know.” Babington looked at Edward. “Is Miss Denham not with you?”

“She’s back there,” he pointed back behind him as he continued as if nothing was wrong. “I’m sure she will be coming shortly.”

True to form, Esther had not been far behind. Far enough that Edward was sure to be gone by the time she got to the sandbar. Esther was used to Edwards seething remarks, which were usually in front of an audience to embarrass her. Esther knew she should have just stayed in bed this morning. Why did she ever get talk into things?

“Miss Denham,” Charles said as she approached him.

“It’s a long walk back to town from here. I wouldn’t suggest it.” Esther said keeping calm as she walked past him as if she had expected him to be there. She would know. She had done it, twice. Once with her father when the rain had made the river far more dangerous than he had anticipated. He had been fearful enough of their safety to walk back. 

The second time after she had placed the time capsule in the oak tree after her father had died and her mother remarried.

Esther was glad the trail really was not wide enough to walk side by side. She was fairly sure she was seething from Edwards’ conversation. Once they got to the sandbar however, she was not so lucky. In fact, everyone had already left. Well, except Charles, who had come to tell them they were all leaving? She did not want to think about it. She wanted to finish this tube ride and lock herself in her room to think alone. She went to grab her bag and get her tube.

“Miss Denham,” Babington knew she was upset but this was probably the best time he was going to get. If she got back in town, no telling when there would be a moment between them without anyone else around. “I have done all that I can to forget about you.” She kept on staying focused about getting her gear. “But it’s quite impossible. I feel like I could spend a thousand years in your company and still not fathom you out. But when I heard how your brother spoke about you, I felt like I finally began to understand.”

“You know nothing.” She said coldly as she put her sketch book in her bag.

“I think you’ve been his prisoner too long. He alone has had the power to determine your self-worth, and he has abused that power in ways I can barely even guess at.”

To Esther’s internal fury, her emotions betrayed her normal indifferent behavior. Esther wished he would just go away and leave her be. Infuriating man. Lack of sleep, hungry, and being talked so hateful was too much in a short period of time. These emotions spread out during the day she could handle. Pack them all together though, it was too much.

He sat down next to her and took a gentler tone. “I know you don’t hold me in high esteem, but I came here without expectation and in the spirit of friendship to make you a promise. Your brother is not going to make a victim of you. I will not allow it.”

Taking a chance, Babington put his arm around her shoulder and leaned her towards him to comfort her.


	13. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte talk.
> 
> Sidney realizes Charlotte is a very capable young lady

Charlotte was interested in riding in the canoe until she realized that Sidney Parker had managed to take Alison’s as well as tying up their floats to the boat. As the main group was leaving, she did not have a chance to disagree with what he appeared to be offering.

Getting in the boat reluctantly, Charlotte decided she would just grin and bear it. The next sandbar was only another mile down the river, at least she hoped based on what Augusta’s map had shown.

Sidney studied the ridged shoulders of the young lady before him. He had spent the night trying to figure out, well a lot of things. From his behavior to the most recent meeting at the cove. He knew by putting them in close quarters it was very risky that she would not just tip the boat over. The opportunity though had presented itself when Alison was in thought, and he took it.

“So, Miss Heywood, what do you think of the excursion?”

Charlotte turned slightly towards him. The river flowed slowly, so it was not likely she needed to pay that much attention to where they were going. “Why is it you keep asking for my opinions, Mr. Parker, when all you do is criticize the fact that I have them? Is this some sort of game for you? Or perhaps we should discuss your assumptions?”

“My assumptions?”

“Yes, from the moment we met, you assumed I’m the most disagreeable person just because I didn’t fall at your feet when you needed Tom’s paperwork to be processed.”

“That’s hardly a fair statement Miss Heywood.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “You always seem reluctant to help Tom. You could have simply asked to complete the paperwork there instead of making a scene in the office.”

“I have my own affairs to attend to Miss Heywood. My brother’s is not one of them.”

“He has always praised your business skills and Mary talks about how helpful you are, but I can’t say I’ve seen any of it.” 

Sidney let out a sigh. “It’s not that I didn’t want to help Tom. I had a meeting I had to go to, which by the way was to promote the tourism of Sanditon and didn’t have the time.” 

Well, a partially truthful statement since he was meeting his well-connected friends for a drink, but he was not going to admit all of that. Charlotte still was not completely sold on his statement, but she had no way to contradict it. “I’m sorry if I came across that my time was more valuable than dropping off Tom’s paperwork.”

Charlotte studied his face, and it did appear sincere.

“I hope to say that our um, meeting at the cove was not too embarrassing.”

“Why should I be embarrassed? I was clothed.”

Sidney let out a slight snort with his flush of coloring of his embarrassment. “Yes, well it was hardly fair of you to ambush me like that.”

“I can assure you it was not intended on my part.” Charlotte paused. “Well then.”

“Well then.” He gave her a genuine smile that made her heart flutter. Of course, all the ladies were probably like that in town. Well, maybe except for Esther, who had to have something for Babington as much as she complained about the man sending her random texts throughout the day.

A small truce made, the rest of the short ride to the next sandbar went by peacefully. However, it appeared the others had continued, and they noticed the water picked up a little in speed.

Charlotte looked at Sidney, who looked just as concerned as her. “I don’t know if this was such a great idea. Maybe we should have checked the water depth after the rain.”

“Yes, well best we keep our eyes open, so we don’t miss the final stop. At this rate, we will likely be pulled down river farther than we want.” Sidney could see the determination sit in Charlotte’s shoulders as the canoe followed the current. As they approached, they could see that James and Tom working some ropes together. Sidney was working with the canoe and could not see what was going on.

“It’s Alison! She’s out in the water.” Charlotte said alarmingly. So was Crowe, who was moving towards her with the ropes in his hands. Charlotte took stock of what was going on and quickly gathered what rope she had and tied it quickly to one of the extra tubes. “She’s not a very strong swimmer,” Charlotte said nervously.

Charlotte, on the other hand, her father had called her part porpoise as she spent more time in the water than most of her siblings combined.

“Charlotte, what are you doing?” Sidney asked quickly.

“I’m going to swim out to her with the float and rope.” Sidney went to object and got the usual look from Charlotte. Charlotte said angrily, “she’s my sister.” And with that, Charlotte had gotten out of the canoe and was on her way. Sidney had to account for the change in weight in the canoe with Charlotte’s departure and was fighting with it to make it to the safety of the sandbar.

Depositing the canoe, he went to join James, Tom and Crowe to assist. Arthur looked like he had helped initially but knew he was out of his league but helped kept a tight hold on the rope.

What seemed like a long time, Alison was pulled to safety with Charlotte just behind her. Crowe picked her up and carried her to where Georgiana wrapped her up in a towel. 

All of them panting over the exertion of the ordeal realize how dangerous it had become.

“Where is Edward and Clara?” Sidney said looking at the others.

“His canoe was already on the sandbar and we saw them climbing up the pathway back to the shelter.” Tom said plainly. “Apparently, they didn’t hit the same spot as we did, or he had expected the change.”

Charlotte held her sister knowing how close it was that she almost lost her.

Augusta went up to Parker. “Where’s my brother?” She said concerned for him and Esther.

James gave her a funny look. “Your brother?”

Parker got out his phone and dialed quickly, “Babington?” He let out a breath, “Are you still on the first sandbar?” Parker let out a sigh. “The river is getting wild, it’s not a good idea to keep on.”

Augusta looked at her map. “There’s an old footrail they can take. We will be able to pick them up once they get there.”

“Augusta says to take the footrail. Does Esther know about it?” They watched Parker’s facial expressions. “Alright, we will see you over there.”

Augusta looked at Parker.

“I guess the trail is still there but some of it is overgrown. It will take them a bit of time, but it is feasible. He will call once they get there, but Esther says it’s a couple of hours.”


	14. The After Action Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are running high.
> 
> Realizations are beginning to set in.

The After-Action Report

Once they had all caught their breath, the main group made their way up the slight incline to deposit their tubes and canoes. Dr. Fuchs checked Alison over to ensure she was alright, despite being exhausted from the ordeal. Diana assisted the good doctor, while Tom tried to look at the bright side of the near miss.

“All is well, I venture to say this was a successful trip.” Sidney gave Tom a look.

“Tom, do you realize how close we came to a very tragic situation?” 

“Yes, well, I suppose there should be some improvements that can be made in regard to river levels, and safety concerns.” He stumbled out looking between Sidney and James, before glancing at Charlotte and Alison.

Slightly embarrassed, he called Mary to make haste towards home so he could start figuring out how to do such a task.

The remaining members went to rest up while waiting for Babington and Esther to let them know they had made it through the woods.

Alison decided to take a break from Tom’s house and ended up over at Denham place with the rest. Crowe had pretty much assisted her from the moment she had hit the water.

They had some moment of normal conversation after the initial discord between them. Alison had looked over the canoe at something that had caught her eye when they had hit a rough pocket. She tumbled right out. There had not been a second of hesitation on Crowe’s part.

Charlotte helped Alison in her room to change into some much drier clothes. Charlotte then told her she should lay down and rest, at least for a little bit. Mr. Crowe came in shortly after Charlotte had opened the bedroom door, bringing her a glass and he sat on a chair nearby.

She glanced over at him through her eyelashes. If he had for one moment hesitated, she was sure she would had been washed down the river. She was not a strong swimmer, despite all the time Charlotte would drag her to the lake at home. He handed her a glass. The strong aroma was not one she would be accustomed to, but she had smelled it plenty of times, whiskey.

“Small drink Miss Heywood. It will help calm the nerves.” His voice said with a bit of emotion in them. She noticed he already had downed one himself.

She did as she was instructed. How could she not? The man practically saved her life. It was way too strong for her, and she coughed after drinking the little he gave her. 

Despite knowing she was now safe, she found herself trembling. Crowe laid on the bed next to her and brought her up against him, speaking reassuring softly to her.

It had not taken long for Dr. Fuchs medicine to kick in, but he had stopped by and instructed them that it would be best for her to take it. Crowe had assigned himself the task of being her nurse once Charlotte had gotten her dried up and changed.

Crowe looked at the ceiling. He could not remember a time when he had just laid in a bed with a girl without his normal intentions. He closed his eyes and found as he drifted off in sleep that he had a grin on his face.

Charlotte looked at the pair in bed sleeping and shook her head. She had caught the look on his face when they had all made it back to the safety of the sand bar. It was the look her father had given her mother when he had found them out in the woods one cold evening when they had gone to visit a tenant and it had started snowing stronger than anticipated. She closed the door slightly and went to the living room.

Georgiana and Arthur were in the kitchen fixing dinner, while Sidney was pacing the floor like a caged animal. 

Charlotte told them that they were sleeping and while they were relieved, Sidney still could not sit still. “Mr. Parker, you are wearing a hole in the floor. Can you not sit down for a moment?”

“How can I relax when I have a friend roaming the woods, and you are making dangerous situations far worse?”

Charlotte’s temper flared. “I’m not about to let my sister drown.”

“Everything was under control, Miss Heywood. Your assistance was not needed. What would have happened if you had gotten caught in the current? All the resources were already engaged in rescuing your sister. You just assumed you were contributing to the situation.” Sidney spoke angrily.

“I had the situation well in hand Mr. Parker. I didn’t need any additional assistance.”

“Oh yes, because you can make split minute decisions based on your feelings instead of facts.” He bellowed out.

“I knew everything I needed to know!” She yelled back.

Sidney temper was flaring, and she recognized the tension in the jaw. Before he said anything else, Sidney stormed out the front door. Sidney found himself back at his private cove. Frustrated at the situation, from Tom’s oversight, to Alison’s potential drowning and Charlotte’s insistence she was perfectly capable of jumping in heedlessly to save her sister grated at his nerves. He needed the bracing exercise against the currents.

He stripped down as usual and proceeded to swim out, using all his concentration on the exercise. He ignored the callings of his mind that played the situation where it had been Charlotte in the perilous situation and him being ever so close to reaching her, only to have her slip through his fingertips.

Georgiana looked at Charlotte. “Insufferable man,” Charlotte muttered as she took over pacing the floor. Georgiana raised one eyebrow and looked over at Arthur who only grinned back towards her.

“You know Charlotte, perhaps you would feel better if you had some buttered toast. I feel that eating several slices will cheer me up quickly.” Arthur smiled towards her, as he held a plate full of toast.

Charlotte stopped pacing the floor for a minute before looking at them. “I’m not really in the mood Arthur.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen Sidney ever so upset. It is almost like there was something else gnawing on him to make him act so.” Arthur said looking at Georgiana.

“Well, I’ve seen him angry plenty of times,” Georgiana jumped into the conversation, “and I would have to agree with you.”

Both watched Charlotte, who was still not quite catching on to their drift.

“You know if it were someone, I had care for, I am quite sure I would have thrown caution to the wind. Like Mr. Crowe, now there was a good man. No hesitation on his part. I did not even know he could swim. I don’t think I have ever seen him sea bathing.” Arthur talked out loud as if there was not anyone else in the room. “I believe that man just might actual be in love.”

“Arthur, I think you must have a screw loose. Love doesn’t work that way.” Georgiana said plainly.

“Ah, now see that is where I beg to differ Miss Lambe. Sometimes, we find the person that is so irritating is actually the best person for us. They bring out our character flaws, and if it is the right person, challenges them to change. Like a metamorphous when a caterpillar changes into a beautiful butterfly.”

“I think I need to go for a walk,” Charlotte finally said. She was stressed about what happened to Alison and their constant chatter was keeping her from solving the conundrum with Mr. Parker.

She walked along the shoreline, looking out to sea. Just when it seemed that Mr. Parker and herself made some sort of truce, she would say or do something, and he would be mad at her again. He had some serious anger management issues. What was she supposed to do? It was not in her nature to just sit as a bystander when there was something she could do.

Not far from her, she saw two familiar figures. James and Augusta, who apparently were having their own conversation as close as they were walking. She was sure when she realized who it was, that they had even been holding hands.

“Miss Heywood,” James greeted her first.

“Charlotte,” Augusta said looking at her questionably. “Is there any word yet?”

Charlotte had been so upset with Sidney; she had forgotten about the other two that were walking in the woods. “Oh, no, not yet. I had to get some fresh air. Alison is sleeping. Arthur and Georgiana are making dinner if you are interest. Sidney went somewhere, but I don’t know where.”

“I believe he walked towards the cove,” James said pointing in the direction that Charlotte had been absent minded walking.

“Oh,” a slight flush on her face thinking about the time he had popped out of the water stark naked. She let out an angry sigh. It was not a good time to be thinking about a naked Sidney Parker.

“Are you alright Charlotte?” Augusta asked her.

Charlotte let out a small laugh. “Um, yes, sorry. I shall be back at the house soon. Hopefully, Mr. Parker will get a call.”

James smiled at her. “Alright, I will take Augusta there.” He looked around, “I hope it’s soon. It looks like a storm might be approaching.”


	15. Olive Branch-The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters-trying to get dialogue set up for future chapters (ie..longer Sidolette :)
> 
> Olive Branch-Charlotte reaches out
> 
> The Walk-A walk in the woods that leads to discovery

Olive Branch

Charlotte glanced at the pair, who when they thought they were far enough away, had gone back to holding hands. She forgot to ask about Babington being her brother. She had no idea why she had thought she could not share that information, but that was for another discussion later.

Indeed, it did look like rain approaching. Charlotte looked at her phone. She should call and make sure Esther was aware. When Charlotte called, the phone rang until it went to voicemail. It was then that she remembered, Esther had left her phone in the car. Letting out a sigh, Charlotte walked towards Mr. Parker, in hopes that not only was he dressed (slightly) but could reach Babington before it would be too late.

There was a vast difference between not knowing about Mr. Parker’s predisposition of swimming naked in the cove and knowing he was there swimming. Coming close to where she knew he would be, Charlotte realized, she could not exactly just stand nearby. He would certainly be accusing her of stalking him. As if that was her even on her priority list! 

Besides, she had already seen him in all his glory. She could check that off the bucket list if Sidney Parker had even been on that list to begin with!

Charlotte let out a sigh. She looked down at her phone. She could just text him to see if he would answer and then she would know if he was at least out of the water. Of course, that would be assuming he would even respond to her in the first place. Irritating man!

“Miss Heywood, out for a stroll?” Sidney said as he climbed over the rocks. The only good thing was she was looking at her phone and then it dawned on her, he probably thought she was trying to take a picture or video.

The Walk

The first twenty minutes of the walk back towards civilization was, Esther guessed, was the longest Babington had even managed to keep quiet other than when he had just held her. Luckily, Esther had managed not to have a full out ball out session at the sandbar. The call from Parker had broken the tender moment, warning them of the peril down the river.

When he asked about the foot trail, Esther silently groaned. The walk itself, normally, would not be bad. The trail from years of overgrowth and a previous rainfall would not make it easy. They packed up and up they went towards their goal.

“It’s very beautiful here.” Babington said finally unable to take the silence any longer.

“I bet you were one of those kids who was always asking why during their terrible twos.” Babington laughed. “You always need to talk don’t you.”

“I can be quiet,” he gave her a slight grin, “when the situation calls for it.”

Esther rolled her eyes, disregarding the light implication. “I find silence is much underrated.”

“Well, you know this little walk would go much faster if there was talking.”

“Then what is it that seems to be so pressing that is burning a hole in your cranium?”

Babington was relieved to be talking. “Can’t I just be happy you are here?”

“Afraid of getting lost or eaten by a bear?”

He smiled at her. “I doubt I would get lost. I did a lot of trail running in school. As far as eaten by a bear, I just need to be able to outrun you. Besides, we both have cell phones, I doubt we get lost.”

“I didn’t bring mine. I wanted peace and quiet,” she glanced at him and grumbled, “which is the exact opposite I’m getting.”

“You know, now that I think about it, you are the bear.”

“Let’s see, I’m tired, I’m hungry, I’m trampling through years of poison ivy, oak and itch weed, having my peaceful Saturday turned topsy turvy, and so, grumpy.” Esther let out her breath to continue her rant, “and oh yeah, I get to deal with Caroline Bingley soon.” As soon as the name ended on the tip of her tongue, she stopped walking.

Babington cringed when Esther stopped, realizing she had been talking about Caroline. He let out a sigh. Not exactly the moment he particularly cared to discuss his x-wife, but on the flip side, it was pretty much a distraction free zone.

Esther let out a sigh and started walking again, mulling Edward’s conversation with her. Not Caroline Bingley, Caroline Babington. Lord Babington’s wife, whose sister-in-law, was working at the Sanditon House. Augusta, the quiet shy girl, who only briefly talked about her previous tutor. Just what were the odds, that Babington was the same person? If she was Mr. Crowe, a sure bet that they were. Esther just continued walking. She would not say it was the worst day ever, but it was definitely in the top five.

Babington followed slightly behind her. She had clam up again, deciding she had enough of talking. How did exactly one bring up an x-wife? There was not any really good way to, however he knew once they were out of the woods, sort to speak, the lines of communication were bound to get strained more than they already were. A text alert on his phone, Babington stopped to look noting that Esther was definitely deep in thought as it did not phase her to keep walking.

A storm approaching, in more ways than one. He let out a silent breath. He stopped to text Sidney and told him they would try to find some sort of refuge. He was going to turn off his phone to conserve battery life and when he could, he would let him know they were back in town.

Babington looked up and realized Esther had left him. His plan of holding back information had not worked in his favor.

“Wrong way Babington.” Esther said as he had walked passed her sitting on a fallen tree. The path had divided up into three trails.

“I thought you left me.” He stopped and turned around to look at her.

“It did cross my mind.” Esther breathed out quietly. “But I decided the news press and police reports wasn’t worth the hassle. However, on the flip side, that path would take you to death.”

“I might prefer the quick painless death route.” He noticed a slight emotion flash on her face to his quip.

“I did not say it would neither be quick or painless.” Esther said lightly before taking a drink of her water bottle.

He took the moment and sat next to her and took a deep breath. Avoiding the topic, he chose the other one. “Parker says there’s a storm coming.” He noticed she let out a small laugh.

“Of course, there is.” This day could not get worse.

“How far to town?”

She calmed her breathing, focusing on the task at hand, and not the path that had changed her life. “Even if it is a moderate pace storm, we won’t make it. On the best days and a clear path, it’s a couple of hours from the cabin.”

“The cabin?”

“My father’s cabin. It was entailed to the male line, which he was the last of.”

“Is it close?” He asked as they were both more aware of the storm approaching.

“Close enough I guess.” She got up and he followed, the trail was more degraded than the one they were previously on. Babington looked at the rustic cabin as they approached. 

It looked very rudimental, but the structure looked sound and as a bonus, the roof was intact.


	16. Mermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney talk.

Mermen and Seashells

Sidney let out a breath as he ran his hand through his wet hair looking at Charlotte. It would not be long before the storm was upon them, but after his swim, he exited the water with a more focused mind.

“I do not accept your apology.” He said to her and he noticed there was a slight injured look in her eyes since she did not understand. “It is I that should be apologizing.” He said looking at her. Well, that confounded her more. 

“For what?”

He let out a sigh. “I have underestimated you. You have proven time and again that you are a capable woman, despite what my assumptions are.”

They had started walking back towards Denham Place, slowly. They were once again on the same ground, still tender from the battling of whatever it was that was between them. 

Sidney was sure he was more acutely aware of what it was than she was. After all, he was several years older and been through a painful heartbreak. As much as she blushed, he doubted she ever had a serious relationship.

Good grief, Sidney thought in silence. Babington was wearing off on him. “Why is it Miss Heywood that when I have a chance of happiness, my mind cannot accept the fact?”

She contemplated what he told her. “What is it that you cannot accept?”

“I’ve always felt that I was destined to remain an outlier. I was ill suited for a relationship.”

“I don’t think anyone is truly unsuited for relationships. I think it’s more of a question of compatibility.”

“All rainbows and flowers then?”

Charlotte was trying to figure out where this conversation was coming from. “What?”

“Compatibility, you know, no conflict?”

She furled her eyebrows at him. “Mr. Parker, what in the world are you talking about.” He took her hand and stopped her.

“I’m talking about us. I know I am a great deal less than perfect; you have made me all too aware of that. However, I feel like I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.”

Charlotte searched his eyes, trying to decipher what exactly he was trying to say. 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply until she collapsed against him.


	17. Two of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington and Esther talk

Two of Hearts

While the outside of the cabin looked rudimental, the inside told another story. Babington could not disguise his surprise when they walked in, using the key found under the old rusty milk can outside the door.

It was not modern with electric, but it did have indoor plumbing, which came in handy since by the time they had reached it, both were soaking wet from the shower they had got caught in. Esther had found some dry clothes that had been left by herself last time she had stayed and her stepfather that had spent a little time there as well.

Esther sent him to the shower first despite his protest since she knew she would have to get lanterns lit and a fire started. She prayed that the stove pipe had not become a house for some uninvited guests since she was here last.

There would not be anything in terms of food, but she had packed some snacks. Hopefully, it would only be for the night. Esther let out a silent groan. She only had her parents’ bed still up while she had been working on the cabin.

He found her looking through old framework in the other bedroom. “Those are good.”

“They belonged to my father.”

“How come they aren’t at the Sanditon House?”

“Because he wasn’t a Denham or was it purchased with their money.” She said plainly. “I hope you didn’t use all the hot water. I was beginning to think you were trying to drown yourself.”

Babington flushed as she left him in there while she went to take her own shower. While she was gone, he studied the pictures closer and then looked around the cabin for a better inspection. Judging by the newspapers he found, it had been a few years since anyone was up here.

“Well, we won’t starve, not at least for a few days if the weather doesn’t let up.” Esther said as she returned to the living room. Luckily, her clothes still fit that she had left behind. If anything, they were probably a little loose.

“Yes, I saw the selection of fine dining consisted of water, granola bars, pretzels and licorice.”

“Oh no, the licorice is all mine. I don’t share those.”

“But red is my favorite.” 

“So sad Lord Babington. I don’t negotiate.” It had rattled off her tongue so quick, she wished she had not bantered against him. The peaceful moments that had sprung up from the light mist to the torrential downpour to the moment up until now had now vanished.

Esther let out a silent breath while she went to grab a bottle of water and her backpack. Taking them, she leaned up against the wall in the main room not too far from the woodstove. She took out her sketchpad and pencils to keep herself busy.

Weighing his options, Babington took a bottle of water and sat on the porch. He knew he needed to tell her, but she had rejected him at just about every turn. It was like some sort of dance, sometimes together, apart the rest. He needed her to trust him that he was not like Edward or even Rumley.

Babington watched it rain. He could not remember a time when he had sat still to enjoy a moment in an awfully long time. He wished his inner turmoil were at rest as well. He was all at sea. There was only one thing he could do. He was compelled to go forward. He took a deep breath and went back into the cabin.

He half expected her to be locked in the bedroom. Instead, she was back in the other bedroom restacking the artwork. He studied her for a moment. “Are you going to ignore me the rest of the night?” It came out a little harsh. He let out a sigh. “Esther?” 

“I thought you said you knew how to be quiet.”

“I thought we determined it’s impossible for me to be quiet.” He stepped into the room. “What exactly are you doing?”

“I made a bargain with Lord Romleigh at the Louvre.” She glanced at him. “Augusta’s showcase in exchange for some of these on indefinite loan.” He looked to say something to object. “They are sitting here, might as well get them out.”

“Why are they still here?”

“I was working on the cabin while I was working. Aunt Denham got sick and I came home. It was a little hard being two places at once.”

“And now?”

“And now what?”

“Why aren’t you working on the cabin now?”

“Edward found out it was still in my father’s name and tried to take it over, so I pulled a few favors and put it in a historical trust, which is why there is no electric. There was already rudimental plumbing, so the inspector let it slide, especially since it is really out in the middle of nowhere. I left these here so Edward would not sell them. My father was actually a sought-after artist.”

“Your father drew them?”

“Yeah, he was quite good, but he,” Esther let out a small sigh, “had some problems. He dragged my mother out here in attempt to get his bearings, which he did for a short while, until he couldn’t anymore.” Esther had not realized that Babington had closed the space between them.

He pulled her close and spoke softly. “I’m sorry, Esther.” She had not pulled away. He let out a breath. “I had no idea you knew my x-wife. I just was not ready to talk about it. Come on.” He took her hand and led them back to the main area where they could sit and talk.


	18. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Sidolette

The torrential downpour caught Sidney and Charlotte still on the beach kissing. When the lightening started, Sidney took Charlotte to the first place of safety. The fact it was his hotel room was not a facture to that decision. Okay, so it totally was, especially since Charlotte had been receptive once he started kissing her.

For a summer rain, it was pretty chilly, as apparent to Sidney when his gaze had lingered down Charlotte’s shirt. Sidney’s breath caught in his throat. This was probably not the safest place for Charlotte. Especially when she was looking at him that way which made him twitch.

“Um, Sidney, not to complain but we are getting puddles all over the floor.” Sidney had to blink a few times. Only Charlotte could keep her head about her at a time like this.

“Maybe we should just take off our clothes here.” The words slipped out of his mouth faster than his brain was functioning. Did he really just tell her to get naked? To be fair, she already seen him in all his glory. Tit for tat, right? The gentleman in him begged him to behave. The rogue though was already taking their clothes off in his imagination.

She let out a nervous laugh. “Sidney?” Her voice trembled slightly and the inter gentleman won the argument.

“I’m teasing. I’ll go get some towels.” He quickly grabbed the towels out of the bathroom. He quickly dried himself off. “I’ll go grab some of my clothes so you can change in the bathroom into something dry.” The fact he brought her back a white t-shirt and a pair of his boxers was a compromise to his inner turmoil. Dry clothes were a step up from wet clothes, right? She had not said anything but took the clothes into the bathroom.

Sidney took the time to quickly change himself, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He then sent a text to Georgiana, Arthur and Crowe to let them know where they were, and that Babington with Esther had taken shelter in an old cabin in the woods until the storm would pass. At this rate, they would be hunkering down all night. He also told them to let Augusta and Alison know as well, so they would not be going out in the weather themselves.

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror. Today was a whirlwind of events, from her conversation with Sidney on the water, to almost losing Alison, to kissing Sidney Parker and now she was in his hotel room. She went back to the conversation on the beach. He was talking about relationships. He said that he was his truest self with her. He wanted a relationship with her. Of all the times for Esther not to have her cell phone! Who was she supposed to get advice from at a time like this? Courage, Charlotte, courage. He had said all that before it had started raining, so this was not some sinister ploy to get her into his hotel room. Not that Sidney Parker could possibly have any problem getting a girl in his room.

Charlotte took several deep breaths. Was it normal to hyperventilate? She looked at herself in the mirror. Of all days to wear a black bra! He had to had given her that white shirt on purpose. Just what was his expectations? He declares that he wanted a relationship with her and that just meant she was to...to. Charlotte was blushing as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Note to self, give Esther Denham a piece of her mind when she saw her next. She needed advice, but she had no peers available. What would her mother say? She knew what her mother would say.

Taking one last look at herself and one exceptionally long deep breath, Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom and back into Sidney’s large room.


	19. Denham Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter.
> 
> James and Augusta return to find Arthur and Georgiana fixing dinner.
> 
> Alison wakes up.

Denham Place

James and Augusta walked into the house and were promptly greeted by Georgiana and Arthur who were laughing as they were cooking dinner. “I hope you are hungry!” Arthur said exuberantly. “I’ve got enough to feed an army here and it appears the soldiers have been deserting at an alarming rate.”

Augusta laughed. “Yes, I would imagine with this storm everyone is taking shelter. I am glad James, and I were able to make it back before it all let loose. We had to run down the path to the house.”

James smiled as he was still catching his breath. “I didn’t think I was out of shape until Miss Babington proved me wrong.”

Georgiana looked at the pair and smiled. It seemed the float down the river did some good despite the near disastrous situation. “Arthur has made his world-famous lasagna.”

Arthur smiled, “I don’t think I said it was world famous.”

“Nonsense, put this on the menu and it will be.”

“Menu?” Augusta asked inquisitively.

“Yes, I think Tom should have a little place to eat on his river adventure. Maybe, at the end, so after your own food gets lost in the river or eaten by uninvited guests, there will be a rainbow at the end of the trip.”

“Or a pot of gold,” James asked with a smile?

Arthur and Georgiana smiled at the same time exclaiming, “exactly!”

“Is Alison still sleeping?” Augusta asked them.

“As far as we know, and we aren’t going to go stomping up there. I think there’s been enough drama for one day.” Georgiana said as she handed them something to drink.

“Has anyone heard from my brother?”

Georgiana gave her a look. “Sort of and just when were you going to let us know that?”

Augusta flushed, glancing towards James. “I was trying not to make a big deal of anything.”

“Yes, just a break from her life,” James smiled at her. They had a good conversation along the beach.

“Well, it seems that your brother and Esther have taken shelter in an old cabin for the night and Sidney and Charlotte are safe as well in town.” They could hear the storm pick up with intensity. “I’m glad,” she looked at Arthur, “at least we were the only sensible ones of the bunch.”

“Very true, Miss Lambe!” Arthur smiled back at her before retrieving the lasagna from the oven. “Now, who is ready to eat?!”

Alison slowly opened her eyes and found herself curled up next to Crowe who was thankfully sleeping away. How embarrassing she said to herself as she let loose her grip on his shirt. She had been a trembling mess and no doubt he had climbed in bed to help calm her down. Jumping into the wild river, she would have to agree, was trying harder for her to accept that he did actually enjoy her company. Although, she rolled her eyes, any sane person would have done the same thing. It did not really prove anything. He had kept his arm around her waist, and she did not particularly feel like he had tried anything while she slept. 

He continued to sleep, so she continued to study his facial features which displayed a hint of an unshaven face. His curls on his head looked to be slightly damp still. Laying close to him, she could smell the mix of his cologne and body wash. She had to admit the smell was very pleasant. She also had to admit that she fit very well next to him. She had not ever laid next to a man like this. She was certain she was blushing.

Crowe had felt a slight shift in the warmth that had been holding tightly against him. He almost jumped off the bed, until he realized she had not started screaming at him at the top of her lungs. Oh, Miss Heywood, Crowe thought, what am I going to do with you? She clearly thought he was a cad. Her fall in the water caused a panic within him he had not ever felt before. He remained still, appearing as if he was still sleeping. He was not quite sure what she was doing, but she had not really moved away. Perhaps, she was revising her low opinion of him. The thought made him happy and he realized it had conveyed on his face when he realized he was smiling.

“Mr. Crowe,” a light tap hit his stomach as he opened his eyes to find Alison glaring at him. “I thought you were asleep.”

He let out a light laugh. “I am a light sleeper Miss Heywood.” A fact his friends had figured out thinking he had been blindly passed out one night during one of their drinking sessions and tried to pull a prank on him long ago. Now that the gig was up, he opened his eyes to look at her. “Are you better now?”

She looked up at him behind her eyelashes. She was more likely to drown now than she had been on the river. She blinked at him. What was she supposed to do now? Alison Heywood was not that kind of girl, but at the moment, she really wished she were so she would not feel so out of place.

Crowe studied the young lady in front of him. She had been through a very scary experience today. She did not need to go through any other. He certainly did not want her thinking that she owed him anything. He pulled his arm from her waist. “Yes, well, other than being flabbergasted, I believe you are better.” He quickly stood up away from her and missed the confused look that had flashed on her face. “I believe I will go check on the others downstairs.”

Alison looked at the doorframe as he walked away, stunned in silence. Had her nonresponse made him not want to be with her? She covered her mouth to hide the small sob that had tried to escape from her lips.


	20. Courage Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney begin to explore the turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't started reading "Married at First Sight" by dejong679, I would suggest it.

Courage Charlotte

Charlotte had wanted to be brave and return to Sidney Parker’s view naked as he had mentioned, but she was not that brazen. Charlotte had not been in many hotel rooms, but this was an exceptionally fine hotel room. A kitchenette, living room area with a large television, which was on oddly enough Married at First Sight, a separate area that contained a desk with chair along with another armchair with floor lamp and behind a door, a bedroom.

She was nervous as it was coming out in the white shirt, black bra and a pair of his boxers, which by itself made her feel a little funny. Do girlfriends normally wear their boyfriend’s underwear? She was not going to be offering him any of her undies for comparison. The shirt was just long enough that only the bottom of his boxers was peeking out.

Sidney was busy making a couple of cups of hot tea that he did not realize Charlotte was watching him. Seeing her in his clothes was giving him all sorts of scandalous thoughts. He had to bite his tongue to remind himself to act proper. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to hide out all night.” He handed her a cup of tea. “It’s hot, so be careful.” Of course, he was not just talking about the tea. He had placed the extra blanket from the room on the sofa. “Care to watch the tele?”

Charlotte took the tea and gave him a polite smile before following him towards the sofa. She raised her eyebrow inquisitive towards him. “I did not take you for a Married at First   
Sight kind of guy.” He passed her the blanket, knowing she would feel more comfortable, and to be honest it would help somewhat to calm him down not seeing her shapely legs.

Sidney laughed. “Yes, well Babington is a bad influence of late.”

Charlotte laughed. “You have got to be kidding?”

“Oh no, I assure you, I am not. Crowe as well but only because he likes to place a little wager on whether any of the couples actually end up staying married at the end.”

“Now, I know you are lying to me Mr. Parker.”

He gave her a smirk. “I would not lie to you.” He thought about leaning towards her suggestively to add ‘he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to lie with her’ but that seemed a little cheesy for what he really wanted. Tonight, was going to be an exceptionally long night. He did take her free hand and looked at her sincerely. “I meant what I said Charlotte on the beach. I would very much like to have a relationship with you.”

Charlotte could feel a slight heat coming into her cheeks as she looked back at him. “I would like that very much Sidney,” she heard herself say lightly. He gave her a smile.

“Well then, care to snuggle Miss Heywood and watch some people that will undoubtedly remind us of our first meeting?” 

“Just the first meeting, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte teased him back.

Sidney pulled his arm around her and she snuggled against him. “Well, I will admit I was a brute at the time. I hope I am a changed man now.”

Charlotte snugged closer. “Same man, just much improved.”

He held her tighter and kissed her temple. “Flattery will get you anything Miss Heywood.” He let out a light chuckle at her blush.

“I’ll have to remember that.” They watched the show and Charlotte was glad for Sidney’s warmth, especially when the storm grew in intensity and the power went off.

Sidney let out a laugh. “I bet Babington is really enjoying this storm.” Sidney used his flashlight. “I believe I have some candles stashed.”

“I didn’t take you for a Bath and Body Works kind of guy.” Charlotte quipped as he looked around.

Sidney laughed. “You failed to take into consideration of Alicia and Jenny, who love to buy their fragrant soaps, or Mary who loves candles.” Sidney found a couple of apple scented candles and lit them. 

“And here I didn’t think there was a romantic bone in your body.”

Sidney grinned as he sat down next to her again. “I think you’ll find I’m full of surprises Miss Heywood. Haven’t you ever heard not to judge a book by its cover?”


	21. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests at Denham Place have dinner and disperse leaving Crowe and Alison alone.

In the Dark

When Alison was able to compose herself together and washing her face to hopefully remove the trace of her crying spell, she headed downstairs. The party of five consisted of James, Augusta, Arthur, Georgiana and to her surprise Crowe who was still there.

“Thank goodness Alison,” Georgiana greeted her as she came down the stairs. “I have no idea where the candles and matches are. I get the feeling the power may go out. I’m glad no one is out in this.”

Alison gave her a frowned look, as she found the required items from Esther’s well-organized man drawer which contained basic essentials-screwdrivers, hammer, batteries, etc. 

Alison looked over to Augusta. “What about Esther and your brother?”

Augusta let out a small smile. “Apparently, there is some sort of old cabin in the woods that Esther knows about. They are camping there.”

“Is it safe?” Augusta asked.

Crowe was the one to let out a laugh. “Safe from the weather, probably not so much for its occupants.” Alison looked at him and then flushed as she finally got his meaning. He observed her as she moved around the room, keeping her distance from him. Perhaps she had meant what she had said. She believed him to be shallow when it came to relationships.

“I hope you like lasagna Alison, because Arthur has made enough to last us for days.” Georgiana commented with a grin. “At least, we won’t starve!”

Alison looked around. “Where is Charlotte?” She wished her sister were here.

Augusta smiled towards James. “She was out walking with Sidney when it started raining. I do believe they have taken shelter as well.”

The storm outside began to intensify causing Arthur to jump a little with some of the rumbling of the thunder. “Good heavens, I hope the sea serpent is not waiting for his sacrifice.” The others gave him a humorous look.

“I doubt it.” Crowe said with a grimace.

Augusta laughed. “That’s it. Maybe that should be the name of Tom’s river excursion!” 

The friends laughed as they gathered around to eat. Talk around the table consisted of the day’s events, ideas to improve the experience, things to help increase the safety for the visitors and some of the things to round out the experience, like the snack shack at the end.

The ladies cleaned up the kitchen quickly worrying about losing the power and not being able to see to put stuff up. The gentlemen gathered and had a round of drinks. James looked out the window wondering if he should try to make it home. He glanced at Augusta in the kitchen. Her brother would probably kill him if he at anyway acted improper. He would be destined to only design trash cans for a living if Babington decided to make his life hard.

He decided he better head towards home before the storm really came undone, especially when Arthur had decided that Diana was probably besides herself with worry since he was not home. Augusta was inclined to return to her own quarters since James was not staying. Georgiana looked towards Alison. She did not want to leave her friend alone during the storm especially after the harrowing day she had. Georgiana looked over to Crowe, who seemed like he felt out of place. She had notice he had barely touched his drink. She wondered if something had happened upstairs.

Georgiana cornered Alison in the kitchen while the rest where gathering stuff up to leave. “Do you want me to stay?” Alison glanced around. She did not particularly care to be alone but at the same time, she did not want to inconvenience anyone either. 

Alison gave Georgiana a brave smile. “No, you go home. If I know Esther, she’ll be wanting her space when she comes home.”

Georgiana studied her for a moment. “Alright then, if you are sure.” A truly short break in the downpour, the friends piled up in the car and headed towards their respective places of home. Alison went around locking the backdoor and lighting the oil lamp that sat on the table. Concentrating looking for the lantern flashlight, she did not hear Mr. Crowe walk back in the front door. 

Coming out of the hall closet, she about dropped it when she was startle.

“Mr. Crowe! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Alison yelled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“You don’t honestly think I’m going to leave you alone in this storm?”

Alison rolled her eyes. “I’m not two years old. I’m fairly sure I can handle being alone during a storm.”

He let out a breath. “Alright, then. I don’t like being alone during the storms.”

“You poor thing. I’m sure you’d have no trouble finding someone at the bar.” She said with a disgusted tone.

Her hostility took him by surprise. For a moment, he did not know what to do. Then, he laughed out loud. “You are jealous?”

“What?” she asked incredulity. “That is the obscenest thing I have heard.”

He kept grinning at her as he took the large flashlight out of her hands. In a swift move, he sat it down on the table near them, took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her good and proper until she finally leaned against him and kissed him back with the same amount of fervency.


	22. Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington and Esther start their trip back to town.

Let Me Call You Sweetheart

If Babington had any thoughts of how today was going to go, he would not have said it would have gone like this. Indeed, this morning he only had the smallest of hope that Esther would at least consider him to be a friend. Hearing the story about how Lord Rumley had been confused by Edward to be a Lord Romleigh when he had been setting up to sell some of Lady Denham’s art collection, illegally of course, was enough to cause Babington to want to go strangle him. To even complicate matters worse was the fact that Edward had even ran an ad about pending nuptials to the wrong man which had to be retracted, especially when there was no such understanding between Lord Romleigh and Esther to begin with. Apparently, Edward’s understanding of the French language was not exceptionally good.

Romleigh and Esther had a good laugh about it. Of course, Babington knew how the society in London would have a hay day with such a thing, especially Caroline who considered Esther beneath her in all ways. In some ways, it was irony to think that had Caroline not been so inclined to upstage Esther, she would had been the one doing her internships abroad and Esther would had been the one he would had met those years ago tutoring Augusta. Apparently, some of the teachers had led the tutoring job in London as being more sought after than the internships abroad.

When they were done talking and the storm had picked up with such an intense ferocity, it had lent to the electricity between them. Esther was not a fan of storms, seeing that had been a contributing factor to her father falling in the ravine all those years ago. In an effort to take her mind off the storm, Babington kissed her. Which led to a lot more kissing, some stumbling down the hallway and a lot of foreplay. A lot of foreplay. He flushed at the memory. 

He grinned as he felt her shift in the bed. He entangled himself around her. He nuzzled his lips along her neck until they reached her earlobe, which was one of her hotspots. He growled at her, “where do you think you are going?”

Esther let out a sigh. “I don’t think I have ever met a man that ever talked so much in my life.”

“There wasn’t much talking going on last night.” He snickered at her as he continued his assault on her neck. “Would you like for me to remind you?” He did not wait for answer as he kissed her before giving her a nip at the bottom of her neck where it met her shoulder. Esther let out a protest and he chuckled. “There, now you will have a visual reminder as well.”

Esther rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll try to contain my myself.” After last night, he would had considered the remark to be detrimental. However, more familiar with her in almost every sense of the word, he could tell the tone was playful.

The cabin was cooling off as the fire died down. The rain at least had stopped. As much as Babington would have loved to stay in bed with Esther, he knew that they were bound to have a search party sent after them if they did not head back. He raised an eyebrow at her, “you know we could conserve water if we take a shower together.”

“Where would you even get an idea that I want to take a shower with you?”

He gave her a playful, but stern look. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe when you were begging me…” Esther flushed at him and kissed him to shut him up. “Much better. A guy could get used to this.” He grinned at her. “Come on or Parker will be bringing the search party.”

“Great friends,” Esther mumbled as she followed him towards the bathroom.

A short time later, Esther placed the key back under the milk can. She would be back later to pick up the artwork when there was less chance of getting damaged in the weather or falling on the muddy ground. 

Babington held her hand as they walked back towards civilization. It was not long before he started to gab.

Esther looked at her wrist as if there was a watch there and gave him a smirk when he started talking. “I know you aren’t complaining.” He grumbled at her playfully. “Besides, if I’m talking that means I’m behaving.” He brought her hand to his lips to give them a kiss. “Unless of course,” he smirked at her and glanced around, “you are feeling adventurous Miss Denham.”

Esther let out a laugh. “You mean you haven’t had enough adventure yet?”

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. “We,” he emphasized, “haven’t even gotten started yet.” He gave her hand a squeeze as they started walking again. “Now, what’s this about not going to Paris?” Esther gave him a bewildered look and looked to disagree with him. “Nope, not going to hear any arguments. Augusta can’t go by herself and this is your little deal, it only makes sense for you to go as well.” He could hear the wheels grinding. “I’ll need to go as well. I have some business.”

“Well that’s real convenient.”

He smirked at her. “Honestly, I don’t want to leave you alone with Lord Romleigh. He might realize what a mistake he made letting you get away.”

Esther laughed.

“Why is that funny? I’m being serious.”

Esther straighten out her face. She squeezed his hand. “I can assure you; you have nothing to worry on that point.”


	23. From this Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this moment-
> 
> A little Sidney and Charlotte
> 
> A little James and Augusta

From This Moment

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes. Her limbs were entangled with Sidney’s as they laid in his bed. She flushed as she looked at his naked body. She was very sore from last night’s activities as if she her body had not been worn out from jumping in the river for Alison. Her experience after the lights had gone out with the storm had her using muscles even, she did not know she even had.

Not that Sidney had been rough. Quite the opposite, he had been very gentle with her. Charlotte flushed. It was her that had insisted the last time. It was just as Esther had told her one time. Once the flood gates had been broken, there was no going back. Charlotte did not want to go back. Sidney had tried to be the level head in the situation. He had tried to talk her into waiting, but the moment the bra hit the floor, he was done trying to be the sensible one.

Sidney felt Charlotte stirring around the bed. “It’s too early.” Sidney grumbled towards Charlotte.

Charlotte laughed. “What? Have you forgotten your good friend is lost in the woods?”

Sidney let out a snort. “I would wager, Miss Heywood, that Babington is still in bed doing exactly what we are doing.”

Charlotte laughed. “And just what are we doing?”

He gave her a grin and pulled her close to kiss her. “Picking up where we left off.”

Charlotte made her way to the kitchenette after her second shower for the morning. It was mid-morning and contrary to Sidney’s opinion, Babington and Esther were already on the way back as Babington had called for his own driver once they had made it out of the woods. Charlotte poured herself a cup of coffee. She hoped that Esther had given Babington a chance. The man did seem quite taken with her. However, with them already out of the woods, it was not looking like that had happened.

Charlotte smiled at Sidney as he came back into the room. “I’m not going to complain but you aren’t going to be able to keep people from asking questions with that grin on your face.” He laughed as she flushed. “Are you happy?”

“How could I not be?”

“Well, since our services are not needed at the moment, what would you like to do today?”

“I have a choice?”

Sidney laughed. “I’m not going to keep you chained to the bedroom.” He gave her a light kiss. “I mean, I’d been willing to chain you to the bed, but I don’t want to you think that is all there is.” Sidney took her hands. “I mean, if that’s all you want out of this, then I am more than willing to let you have your wicked way with me Miss Heywood.” He gave her a wink. “However, I would be a foolish man to let such a fine, intelligent and beautiful woman like yourself escape out of my grasp. I fully intend to make sure you are absolutely and positively obsessed with me as much as I am with you.”

“Why who are you and what have you done with Sidney Parker?”

He grinned at her. “What can I say? I tried to tell you there’s a more to Sidney Parker than what meets the eye.” 

They started their day walking along the beach, holding hands and sneaking light kisses as they walked. When Mary and the children stumbled on them, Mary had given them a look of amusement. The children had taken over and they offered to watch them for a bit while Mary took a bit of time for herself.

The children insisted on building sandcastles. They sat down in the semi wet sand and entertained the kids for hours. And for a few of those hours, it seemed that they were well on their way of looking very domesticated.

They were engrossed with their architecture; they missed a young pair holding hands as they did their own walking along the beach.

James smiled at Augusta. She had finally heard from her brother. James wanted to spend a little time with her before he finally returned. He was not sure how things would turn out. Certainly, Babington would have a few things to say about who his sister was dating. If he were lucky, James that is, Babington’s trek in the woods with Esther had been a good experience and the man would return happy. However, knowing Esther, he doubted that Babington would have gotten quite that lucky.

“What’s the matter James?” Augusta asked as soon as she heard James let out a sigh.

“Just thinking about how your brother is going to react.”

Augusta laughed. “I think you worry too much.”

“I think you worry too little. You may want to believe that there is no opposition, but you are not just some college girl on summer break. Your family is going to be critical of   
who you want to date.” 

“I’m sure it won’t be like that.”

James let out a snort. Augusta gave him a sharp look. James stopped her. “I don’t want you get your hopes up Augusta. We must be practical.”

“And we will be. Just don’t give up.”

James kissed her. “I’m not giving up. I just do not want you to get hurt. I do not want to cause problems in the family. And I want to be completely honest with them, Auggie.”

“And we will be James. But they need to be open minded as well.” James smiled at her, but deep in his heart, he could only hear his father warning him of getting ideas above his station.


	24. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter for the Grand Opening of the Water Excursion

Grand Opening

Tom Parker looked around as visitors made their way from the parking lot to the registration building. He glanced at Mary, Diana, Alison, Georgiana and Charlotte. It was an all hands-on deck. The article in the London Times about the new attraction and new exhibits at the Sanditon House had generated a buzz in the town of Sanditon of a magnitude that Tom had barely even hoped to get.

Sidney had enlisted Crowe, James, Fred and a reluctant Babington to help with tubes and canoes. Arthur along with Mr. Hankins and Mrs. Griffiths were manning the snack bar at the end of the river excursion.

New safety measures in place, there were additional workers at the first sandbar along with a handful at the end to ensure no one missed the end of the trip. 

The last few weeks had been stressful, between keeping Tom from racking up too much additional expenses and his growing relationship with Charlotte, Sidney was ready to take a vacation. Babington had mentioned going to Paris for Augusta’s exhibit along with some sightseeing. Sidney had seen Charlotte’s interest pique up when Esther was talking to Augusta about somethings.

Next thing he knew, the gentlemen were sitting around discussing Babington’s current dilemma, which was how he could spend some quality time with Esther when she was supposed to be ensuring Augusta didn’t get into any trouble when Crowe suggested that maybe they should all go. Babington at first had let out a groan, until Crowe explained how it could work between the three pairs of them.

“Pairs?” Babington asked for clarification.

“I’m sure Charlotte and Alison would love to visit Paris.” Sidney gave Crowe a crazy look. “What?”

“Who are you and where is Crowe? What happened to not be looking for anything serious Crowe? You do realize the city of love is the last place someone like you should even step in, especially with a friend in tow.” Parker said giving him a knowing look. “Don’t tell me that dunk in the water did something to you.”

Crowe let out a chuckle. “It turns out a near death experience makes you evaluate your life choices.” Crowe took a drink. “Now mind you, don’t get any wild ideas. I am not running off and eloping. I just thought it would be a good idea. Do you have a better solution to Babington’s problem?”

“None that wouldn’t cause more stress,” Parker grinned thinking about suggesting taking Stringer, but Babington was still laying down the law about what a reasonable time it was to bring her home by. “But does Babington really want all of us hanging around?” He gave Babington a smirk.

Babington gave Parker a smirk. “Can’t keep her chained to a bed the whole time. She does actually have some work things to do.”

“That will last about all of a few months until you convince her to stay at home.” Crowe crooned at Babington.

Babington grunted.

“What? You know your mother likes her. If you do not get this one knocked up, you’re liable to get disowned.” 

Babington flushed but grinned. “What a novel idea Crowe, although I’m sure she might have an opinion on the matter.”

“Well, what better way to find out than in the city of love?” Crowe grinned back at him. “But, just for the record, I have fifty pounds that she wants the ring first.” Crowe gave Parker a wink. 

“I’ll take that bet.” Parker grinned at Crowe. “Well, I happen to have it on good authority, she already has one of those.”

“What?” Crowe grunted at them.

Babington smiled. “What can I say? When you know, you know. And this time, I was sober first.”

“So, you were going to announce this little announcement when?”

“I just did. Now that I know there is a romantic heart underneath that cold exterior, I was hoping to ask you if you would like to be part of the wedding party.”

“Good grief man. You could at least wait until after Paris.” The friends laughed together while Parker signaled for another round of drinks.


	25. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidolette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe this holiday season.

Paris

Sidney glanced nervously at Charlotte as they walked around the Eiffel Tower. They all had been in Paris for a week. Of course, their first tourist spot was the Louvre Museum to see the exhibit for Augusta First, there was the little temper tantrum at the Sanditon House by Caroline who had gotten mad when she found out they were in a relationship. In Caroline’s haste, she went to grab a vase that she ‘accidentally’ dropped before she stormed out. Then, he had overheard her speaking fondly about Lord Romleigh and Babington thought she might change her mind about him, when she reacquainted herself with the man. When Lord Romleigh came walking out to greet them, with his walker, Sidney and Crowe had laughed out uproarishly.

They had toured the Gardens of Versailles, Notre-Dame, Musee Marmottan Monet, and the Hall of Mirrors. Charlotte and Alison had kept them moving from early morning until the evening, soaking up the sights like a sponge. Augusta had a few social events for the museum, so there were a few evenings where Sidney and Charlotte had gone separately from Alison and Crowe.

“So, Miss Heywood, care to share your opinions of your tour of Paris?”

Charlotte smiled at Sidney. “I wouldn’t even know where to start. I would had never thought in a million years I would get this opportunity.”

Sidney smirked at Charlotte as he pulled her close. “Well, you could start by telling me what a thoughtful and intelligent boyfriend you have that thought of this brilliant idea at the spur of the moment.”

Charlotte lowered her eyelashes to flirt with him. “I think I would rather show my appreciation Mr. Parker.” To Charlotte’s delight, Sidney blushed before he let out a small laugh.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Charlotte grinned but gave him a small kiss. “I’m not sure I could show my full appreciation here.”

“Why Charlotte Heywood, don’t tease me.” He growled at her and kissed her back passionately. “Happy?”

“Decliningly so.”

“Anything else that could make you happier?”

Charlotte frowned at him. “Sidney, I am incredibly happy. I told you before, I don’t care what Mrs. Campion said.” She cupped his face. “Sidney Parker, you hang my moon.”

“And you hang my stars, Miss Heywood.” Sidney took a breath, “Charlotte,” he calmed his breathing. He got down on one knee, “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Charlotte Heywood stood a moment in shock, before she gave him a favorable answer. They were laughing and kissing they did not realize they had caught a few curious glances.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
